Red Moon
by Lil-Rahl
Summary: Four months after Edward and the Cullens leave. Bella's vampire bite starts acting up in strange ways. Without the help of the Cullens, Bella is left alone to deal with what may happen. Epilouge now added!
1. Chapter 1

This is my very first attempt at writing Twilight and 1st person. I am in the processing of editing the chapters and hope to have them finished soon. There may be a surprise of two. Thank you to all the people that really supported Red Moon. Thank you! Thank you!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series.

* * *

Chapter 1

I stood there in my old sweat pants and shirt, just staring at the mindless drone staring back at me, my orange toothbrush hanging out of her mouth. She looked exactly like me, right down to the very dark rings under her eyes and the knots of ratted hair. How did I let myself get this bad? Oh Wait.... yeah I remember. Even after all this time, my mind was still wrapped around the painful empty void that stood in place of where my heart used to be. What had it been? Two, three, maybe it had been four months since my hearts desire decided to dump me in the middle of the wilderness. How long had I'd been in this zombie state of mind?

It was like something had just clicked inside my mind. I had woken up and became aware of time again. Though time was still meaningless to me, I didn't have a life, nor did I need one. I was perfectly fine as the mindless drone that looked back at me.

I sighed heavily and continued brushing my teeth and finished getting ready for school. As I made my way down the stairs I tried to fake a smile, just encase Charlie was still home. I wanted to give him a good impression, so he wouldn't worry about me. If I didn't, he'd give me that lecture about sending me back to my mother. I know I worry him. I don't mean to. I promised I'd take care of myself for his sake; he's practically my only reason for making an attempt sometimes. He was why I had straight A's in all my classes. Why dinner was ready and placed on the table when he came home from work. Why the house was always clean and laundry was done. I made Charlie my life and devoted myself to being the 'oh so perfect' daughter. I made a promise and I planned on being the adult and keeping it, unlike some other people.

Stupid Vampires!

Charlie had apparently left early today. Just my luck, the day I finally decide to snap out of my zombie state, he isn't here. It bothered me more than I would have liked. I usually didn't mind being home alone. It gave me time to mindlessly wonder around cleaning this and that. Just like a Zombie. Maybe I was finally tired of what I was; hopeless, heartless, and still in love with someone who no longer loved me.

At least today was Friday. Which meant only eight hours to deal with quizzes, essays, and homework. Then I would be excused from the world to enjoy two whole days of self-contempt, locked within the bowels of my mind. I knew Charlie was planning another fishing trip with Billy Black. Maybe I'd ask my teachers for some extra homework, anything to boost myself over a four point oh. Then I could get a scholarship to a nice college somewhere warm and I could forget Forks, forget the people, and maybe forget a certain family that left my life in a disaster only weeks after my birthday.

I decided that I wasn't hungry and ditched any ideas of breakfast. I grabbed my bag and headed for the front door, preparing for the sudden burst of cold that would hit me once I opened it. January was a terrible month and the more snow that stuck to the ground; the more I loathed living here. It was like the colder it became, the harder it was to remember the warmth of the sun back in Phoenix.

I hopped into my faithful old rusted red truck. The only thing here in Forks, I knew would not judge me and I didn't have to fake happiness with. The engine roared to life weakly, it was probably getting close to needing an oil change. I made a mental note to remind Charlie when he got home.

Seconds later I was on the road I knew far too well going to school. A place I only had a handful of months to put up with. I pushed the gas pedal down a little further and watched my speedometer go over sixty. I didn't care about getting caught, not that I needed to worry. This was Forks nothing bad ever happen here, that is if you didn't mind a vampire in your biology class, who thirsted for your blood.

Town was still the same. Quiet. Small. And cover in snow. I was starting to hate it all over again. I passed the welcoming sign that read "Welcome to Forks! The nicest town in all of Washington." I laughed at it. It should have read "Welcome to Forks. Watch your neck!"

I turned into the school's parking lot and like always began to make my way to the same parking spot I had had since they left me. The spot I took as a mindless drone. I growled to myself and quickly made a left turn and headed towards the other side. Parking in the furthest spot I could find. Spontaneity was good thing. I should try it more often.

Not many cars were parked. I guess I had over done the speeding on the way here. I sat in the cab and relished in the warmth. I didn't want to leave my confinements and trudge through the bitter cold. I started at the gaping hole where my stereo system used to be. I had had a field day tearing that sucker out. It was lying in a black bad in the back of my closet, one of the very few objects that I had proof that they did exist. The others being their lovely white house that now felt abandon like I, and the nice white moon-crescent scar on my forearm. The very same scar given to me by James last year, after he tricked me that he had my mom.

If I thought back hard enough, I could still remember the agonizing pain that burned into my flesh. I was lucky enough to have survived. A stupid vampire was nice enough to suck the venom out without killing me.

I mindlessly scratched my forearm. My finger tips brushing over the scar. It was always slightly colder and it itched? I held out my arm and stared at it. It had never itched. Not even when I wore my thick wool sweaters. It just never did. I raked my middle finger over the scarred flesh and felt it tingling. It felt as if I had poison ivy on it and only there.

Weird. Truly weird.

School nowadays had no use for me, just a place to get out and stretch my legs. It was also a very big let down. I had practically banished myself from all my friends. I stumbled down the halls mindlessly wandering to and from class. Just like that zombie I saw in my mirror this morning. The only two that ever said hi to me was Mike and Angela. I usually grumbled something back, but never tried to make a conversation. I told myself that I would at least try today. I entered my first hour class, right when the bell rang, and took my seat next to Angela.

"Good Morning." I said putting just enough sweetness in it to sound friendly. Angela looked over to me and smiled. Good. She bought it.

"Morning." She smiled. "You're in a good mood today." I shrugged.

"Yeah." I sighed. "I finally saw that zombie you guys are always complaining about. She was in my mirror this morning." She laughed. At least I was on the right track.

"Scary sight wasn't it?" I rolled my eyes.

"Scary doesn't even cut it." We both laughed again, and for once I felt...what was that word.... happy.

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.


	2. Chapter 2

Dislcaimer applies.

* * *

Chapter 2

First hour seemed to go over well. Angela had practically taken me back with open arms. Not that it was hard. Totally forgetting how empty I had been months before. I knew she'd be the easier one to get back, namely because she wasn't the type of person that held grudges. Not like another certain girl I knew I was going to have problems with. One whose name that started with a J and ended in Essica.

I walked to my second hour class. My books held tightly to my chest and a gigantic smile across my lips. Sure I knew it was absolutely fake, but I was hoping that the more people I fooled, the easier it would be to fool me. I had to get over _him. _End of discussion.

People did seem to take notice of me as I made my way down the hall. So at least I had a little bit of luck on my side. I could hear a few juniors whisper something about me and that it looked like I had finally gotten over what's-its-name. I tried my best to ignore them and focus at where I was walking. Trying, more like praying, I didn't screw this up by tripping over the invisible pothole in floor.

"A smile?" I heard someone speak to me. I looked up ahead and noticed Mike Newton walking towards me, he was bouncing a basketball. "Okay." He grinned and pointed at me. "Who the hell are you and what have you done to Bella Swan." I wanted so badly to roll my eyes at him. His attempts at flirting were so lame.

"Nice to see you too Mike." He kept on smiling at me.

"I like it... the smile I mean. What happen to you that would grace us with it?" I shook my head.

"I don't know. I just sort of woke up today and felt the need to smile." I chuckled inside my head. I was getting better and better at this lying. He'd be so proud. Not that I cared what he thought.

"Well. It looks good on you. You should wear it more often."

"I'll try." I faked. I knew what he was trying to get at and my stomach churned when I thought about it. Me? Mike Newton. So...not happening. I'd rather date a rapid monkey or worse Tyler Crowe. Even if it would upset Lauren.

"So..." He smiled again. "See you at lunch?" I wanted to shout at him. No! But if I ever wanted people to think of me as normal, and not as a mindless walking bag of flesh, I had to try and put on a show.

"Yeah. See you there." I smiled again and quickly brushed passed him before making my way towards second hour. I had the feeling that his eyes were burning into the back of my head. I wish I knew what he was thinking. It would make my life a heck of a lot easier than waiting. Hmm..... I guess living with vampires did have some advantages that I already missed.

I walked into class right as the bell rang, I sighed in relief and made my way to my seat. I sat alone at my table and sighed. Biology. The only hour during my school day that I hated more than anything for certain reasons that most humans would never understand. Vampires could, but never humans.

As the teacher started the class, I felt myself revert to autopilot. I pulled out my notebook and continued to pay attention. Today we were learning about certain types poisons and how they can affect different parts of the human body. He held up two vials.

"Can anyone tell me the difference between poisonous and venomous?" A girl in the front row raised her hand instantly.

"Venomous animals bite their prey to inject their poison, while poisonous animals produce the venom over their skin and are poisonous if eaten."

"Correct. And today we are going to learn more about the venomous types, namely snakes and spider." _And vampires._ I thought quietly to myself. I groaned silently and started to jot down notes. Not that I needed any. I've had a very close encounter with a venomous creature. I should be dead by now.

"There are hundreds upon hundreds of different types of venom. Some that feel like a sore ache for a few days, where as there are some that are excruciatingly painful and are usually fatal." My thoughts quickly went back to a ballet studio in Phoenix and the very painful bite that was given to me. The one that left the scar that once again was itching like crazy. I hide my forearms under my desk and scratched the blasted things.

"Does anyone know about the Irukandji syndrome?" No one answered this time. "It is the name of a sting from a tiny jellyfish found in Australia. The sting is probably the worse experience it victims ever feel." I leaned forward and paid close attention. "Symptoms include severe headaches, backaches, chest and abdominal pain, vomiting, sweating, anxiety, hypertension, and severe burning sensation over the entire body." I wrote every word down swiftly. This was getting too interesting and kind of humorous. Comparing _him_ to a jellyfish, but the similarities of both venomous creatures was too close. I looked back down at my scar and wondered. I was curious. Taking in a deep breath, I raised my hand.

"Yes?" he pointed over to me. A few of my classmates turned around and stared at me. I felt my face turn bright red. "Bella?"

"Ummm...." I was starting to think this was a bad idea. "Do these jellyfish bites ever leave anything permanent?"

"In some cases there are scars, but nothing painful." I nodded and rubbed my fingertips against the scar. It tingled like crazy. It felt like I had gotten poison ivy. I scratched it raw. It was painful. I tried to focus on my teacher and the lesson.

Class went on like that until the bell rang. I grabbed my books, jumped from my seat and booked for the door. I walked fast as I could without being suspicious and headed for the bathroom. I let my stuff fall to the floor as I turned on the cold water on and let it rinse over the crescent moon scar. The relief was instant. I closed my eyes and exhaled loudly. It was then that I heard the door open.

"What's that?" I opened my eyes and saw Angela looking down at my scar.

"Old wound." I shrugged. "It's acting up." She walked closer and looked down at my scar.

"Where'd you get it from?"

_A vampire bit me last year. _

"Bad snake bite. From when I lived in Phoenix."

"Looks bad. You sure you shouldn't get that looked at?"

"Nah!" I shook my head while turning off the water. "It'll go away on its own." I hoped. I really didn't need any other burden pushed upon me right now. I ignored Angela's looks as I grabbed my gear and went towards the door. At least I tried to ignore it.

"Bella." She said with worry.

"It's nothing Angela." I tried to assure her. "It acts up every now and then. It'll be better by lunch. Trust me." She nodded. Good! That meant that at least she believed me.

I on the other hand had no idea as to what in the hell was happening to me. I had no understanding and no one to back me up. There were no vampires here to save me. Though from what did I even need saving from? It was just an itch. How bad could it get?

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 3

Okay...so it got worse. By the time lunch came around, my forearm felt like burning dead weight. I had rubbed the scar bright red and it felt more or less like raw meat. Angela's advice to go and get it looked at was looking better and better as time went by. I had finally decided to grab a sweater out of the truck and hoped that the long sleeves would stop me from scratching. I was so wrong!

The lunchroom was crowded and louder than I remembered. Though being in a zombie state for a few months tended to throw you for a loop from time to time. I sat next to Angela and tried to make small conversation.

"How's the bite?" she asked, while opening a bag of Doritos.

"Sore..." I grumbled.

"Still think you shouldn't get it checked out?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"It hasn't acted this bad. Ever." She looked at me with worry and I knew that I was starting to fall apart again. I felt a part of myself that wanted to revert back in to a mindless nobody, but I wouldn't. I was finally making some progress and no itching scar was going to do other wise.

"So...any plans for the weekend?" I shook my head.

"Clean house and read books. The same old. You?"

"Jessica asked me to go see a movie with her in Port Angeles."

"Cool. What movie?"

"Some romantic comedy. Interested?"

"In the least. I've had enough romance in my tiny life span." The words slipped through my mouth before I could think. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead. I knew what she was going to say.

"Was it that bad?" I sighed and looked down at the bottle of water that I had purchased.

"Worse...I'm getting over it though." I looked back over at her, expecting to see sadness in her eyes. Instead I got a smile.

"You're a strong person Bella. You'll come out shining." _I'd rather sparkle_. I smiled back and silently thanked her.

"Well. Well." I looked up to see Jessica Stanley sit across from us. "I heard rumors of a smiling Bella Swan. I guess their true." I laughed quietly to myself.

"Yep that's me. Maybe you should change my name to Rumor." Jessica snorted as she giggled.

"What's the change?" She asked. I was about to say I wanted a change, but Angela beat me to it.

"She's happy because she finally beat up that mindless zombie that we've had to deal with for the past couple of months." Jessica nodded and took a bite of one of Angela's chips.

"Yeah that would cause you to smile more. Glad to have you back."

"Good to be back." I lied with a smile. I felt like I was going to explode into a scratching fit. Though I did feel a tiny prick of pride. I thought it would have been harder to get Jessica to openly welcome me back. I was happy that Angela had taken up the fight for me.

"You know..." Jessica spoke again. "We should celebrate." She clapped her hands together. "A full blown shopping spree!" I felt my stomach drop to the floor. Shopping. Ugh! "We can go to Seattle tomorrow and wander the malls." How was I going to break this easily? _Sorry Jess, but after nearly a year of being a vampire's pet project I just don't think I have the stomach to shop.... EVER!_

"How about a rain-check?" I spoke. "I have a few things I need to get done."

"Sure." Jessica smiled. It was sort of freaky to see her happy with me. I wasn't prepared for it at all. The easy acceptance, the warm welcome back, not to mentioned the thought that she offered up a shopping spree to me.

"Maybe next week. It supposed to be sunny all week."

"Sounds great." I smiled.

The rest of lunch went on like nothing had ever changed. I sat and watched Jessica talk about almost everything. From the latest fashion craze to which male actor looked hotter. I softly rubbed my forearm; the itching seemed to have died down, now it just hurt. It didn't hurt like when James bit me, nothing could ever compare to that. But the throbbing was something I could deal with. I leaned on to the table and hide myself behind my hair. No one should see my pain. I'd already given them a four-month show.

I moved my fingers slowly, trying to feel if maybe I had broken anything. My muscles burned every time I moved them. Even my fingernails were in pain. I groaned and cradled my sore arm. I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Still hurts?" Angela spoke next to me. I nodded.

"I think it's getting worse."

"Do you want me to take you to the nurse?"

"No." I shook my head. "I think I'm going to just go home and call Charlie."

"Need any help?"

"No thanks. I think I can survive all the way to my truck."

"Call me if you need anything." I stood up and told her I would. I said goodbye to everyone else and headed back to my locker. My sore arm cradled close to my chest. I was afraid to even move it slightly, nervous that the pain would send me to my knees.

The hallways were still bare, I still had a few minutes before lunch let out. Just enough time to grab my homework and get out before Mike....

"Hey Bella!" I grounded my teeth. I could hear his footsteps as he came closer. "Taken off?" I turned around slowly and nodded.

"Not feeling well." I lied_.... again_. He stood in front of me and did his little cheesy smile. I wanted to gag. He crossed his arms and leaned closer. "What do you want?"

"See if you have any plans for the weekend? You want to go out to dinner with me sometime?"

_No... I'd rather pluck my eyelashes with a rusty pair of pliers._

"Mike...." I spoke. "I don't think...."

"Not as a date...I mean...just as friends."

"I'm not ready. It's a nice gesture, but...." _I'm not ready to get over him._ "I don't think I'm ready to...to..." I could think of the right words to use without upseting him more.

"Hey...It's alright." He interjected. "I understand. Just keep my offer in mind."

"I will." I smiled as I turned to leave. _Right next to telling Charlie I tried to pursue a romantic relationship with a vampire_. "See you next week." He waved me off, as I rounded a corner. I could feel my cheeks turn red. I held my sore arm closer and turned towards the parking lot. Screw homework! I'd ask Angela for help on Monday or just fail. The pain took priority in my life right now. The throbbing was getting worse and worse.

I don't know how I made it home. I didn't even remember starting the truck. My mind was just consumed with the throbbing pain, counting every beat. I walked into the house, my breathing was haggard and I felt dizzy. I felt I was going to vomit. Pulling myself up stairs, I ran to the bathroom and washed my face in the sink. I looked back at the person in the mirror. She looked in about as much pain as I did. Maybe even more. I ran some hot water while I looked through the cabinet for any painkillers. Charlie had to at least keep something for all the headaches I had given him. Stashed in the back I found a bottle of Tylenol. I looked back down at the water and tested it with my sore fingers. The water didn't feel hot at all. I turned the facet all the way on and put both hands under the streaming water.

I nearly screamed out in pain as I pulled my left hand back. The water had been scalding hot! My whole hand was beat red and hurt more than my arm. I looked over at my other hand and realized that, aside for the throbbing pain, I hadn't felt any heat from the water. I pushed my hand back under the water and stood amazed. I couldn't feel any of the heat. It didn't hurt! The running water actually felt nice against my fingers. I looked back at my left hand and shook my head. Something wasn't right. My right arm couldn't feel heat? It didn't feel any of the pain that my left arm now felt. I looked back up into the mirror. Was I.... no I couldn't be. I looked at myself.

"What's happening to me?"

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 4

I had taken half a bottle of Tylenol and a tablespoon of cough syrup just to help me fall asleep. The codeine in the syrup was the only thing that really helped; I was knocked out within the hour. My dreams that night were filled with terrible visions.

I was swimming in the ocean trying to find land. The sun was high above and made the surface of the water look like a mirror. I was struggling, trying to keep my head high above the water. The water was thick and slimy. A sharp sting spread throughout my right shoulder. I looked down under the water and found myself swimming in a sea of jellyfishes. Hundreds of thousands of them coming after me, attaching themselves to my body, the pain was unbearable.

The scream that escaped my throat should have woken the dead...if the dead ever slept. I had somehow entangled myself in my sheets and was covered in a thick film of sweat. My entire right arm up to my neck was in pain. Something was terribly wrong and the only people I knew that could help were probably on the other side of the world. I needed Carlisle to help me through this. He would know what needed to be done. Maybe I could start calling every single hospital in the United States first. See if they have a Dr. Cullen on staff and if that wouldn't work I'd start on all the foreign countries.

I knew it was stupid idea, I had no idea what else I could do. Maybe go to Alaska, they had lived there before in Denali. Maybe they moved back there or they figured that I would think of that and moved to some place I would never think of. I wanted to crawl under my blankets and cry. I was laying here whining over seven vampires who vanished from my life. I wanted them back. I needed them back. They were apart of me. I hated to admit it, but they were more of a family to me than the family I have now.... Charlie!

It was Saturday. I had forgotten that I had slept through yesterday afternoon and now...I looked at my alarm clock.... it was almost noon. He'd probably be gone on his fishing trip. He must have been worried.

I tried to shake myself out of my thought of the Cullens as I got out of bed and headed down stairs. I decided to skip the shower, I was afraid of what else I might discover now that a part of my body couldn't feel if the water was too hot.

The house was quite... just how I like it. A note was taped to the fridge in the kitchen. '_Be home late.... Hope you feel better'..._ A typical note from Charlie, like always. I tossed the note in the trashed and went to the fridge. I noticed a different smell. Something I wasn't expecting. It smelled like day old cinnamon and leather. Maybe Charlie bought himself some new cologne. God knows the other stuff smelled terrible, like cheap sex terrible. I opened the kitchen windows, before I began breakfast. Puzzled by the scent. It wasn't like Charlie to buy new cologne, he hardly wore what he had and the old spice that was upstairs in the cabinet had probably been there since he married mom. I'd have to question him later about it.

Breakfast wasn't much. Eggs and dry toast were the only things I felt that I could stomach. I took one bite of the eggs and felt the gag reflex start. So I just ate the dry toast and mindlessly stared out the window, waiting... for absolutely nothing to happen. No vampire to sweep me off my feet, no one tell me they loved me, nothing, I was empty...empty since they found me curled up into the fetal position, silently crying to myself and calling out that _'he's gone'_.

It took a lot of time for me to come to understand that he didn't love me and that it had been all a lie. It had been more or less a Cinderella story, only thing was, I was Cinderella's cousin twice removed. At the time I thought we would have been together forever, he praised me with love every day, I knew I should have listen to the tiny voices in my head, the ones that told me that he was too good to be true. It had made his departure harder to deal with.

A hard knock on my front door jerked me out of my wallowing. _Who could be knocking on my door on a Saturday?_ Curious, I walked faster to the door. I turned the knob and open it. A huge smile crossed my face.

"Hey Bells." Jacob said.

"Hey..." I returned. A little taken back that Jacob Black was standing in front of me. I had spoken to him since before.... never mind. I raised my left eyebrow and stared at him confusingly.

"Your Dad paid me thirty dollars to come and hang with you." I rolled my eye and groaned. Leave it to Charlie to hire a babysitter for an eighteen year old. "Sorry." He added.

"No. Come on in." I gestured and moved to the side. My right arm throbbed as I turned. Jacob passed me and I inhaled his scent. It was musky with what smelt like the woods. "Nice cologne." I added. He turned and looked at me.

"Thanks but... I'm not wearing any."

"Oh!" I felt myself blush. I wanted to smack myself in the forehead, but feared I would hurt my already sore arm. "Maybe it's your laundry detergent." He shrugged.

"Maybe..." He sniffed his t-shirt. "We use Tide." I nodded and walked into the living room with him. I was puzzled I was so sure that he had been wearing cologne; it smelt so strong on him. I remembered the Cullens and how attuned...can't be. Jacob made himself at home on the couch and stretched himself out.

"So...Since I'm been paid to hang with you all day. What do you want to do?" I cradled my right arm to my chest and leaned against the wall. I had wanted to be alone with a phone book looking up hospitals. Still I owed it to Charlie. I must have worried him last night and it had been forever since I had even seen Jacob. I guess I could deal with it.

"Why don't you find a movie or something while I go grab a sweater."

"Cold?" he asked getting up and walking over to the entertainment center.

"Yep." I lied. I really wanted it just in case my sore arms started itching like hell again.

When I came back down Jacob was clicking through the channels. I sat next to him and crossed my arms.

"Your Dad seriously needs to update his movie collection." I nodded in agreement. Charlie wasn't a movie buff and all the movies that he did have were all about sports. "Nothing interesting on TV either, expect cartoons."

"Any good ones?"

"Looney Toons are Boomerang." He looked over.

"I don't care." Which was true. I hadn't watched TV in so long and Bugs Bunny was not that important. Jacob switched the channels back and snickered. It was the coyote and the roadrunner. These had been my favorite when I was a kid. Funny how ironic the cartoon was now to my real life.

I was Wil E Coyote and he was the roadrunner. I did everything insanely possible to catch him, ensnare him, or even trick him, all switch ended in me falling off a cliff, while a loud whistling sound trailed behind me before I hit the ground, making a hole in the shape of my body and a large cloud of smoke. He'd get away safely, while I always got hurt and when I was at my wits end, he'd stand over me and say _'Beep! Beep!'_ and speed off into the horizon.

I laughed to myself. I hated the reference, but I'd pay anything to hear him impersonate the roadrunner.

"Hey! Earth to Bella! You in there" Jacob was waving his hands in front of my face. His scent was strong and warm when I inhaled. My throat started to hurt. It was dry and parched.

"Huh?" I spoke.

"I asked if how you were." I gulped and licked my lips.

"Fine..." I muttered. I felt dizzy again, my arm and now neck were throbbing in pain. I should be going to the hospital, but what was I going to tell them? That a vampire bit me?

"Bells. You sure you're alright?" I tried to take in a breath, but was blown away by his scent. I felt like I had inhaled water. "Bella." Jacob grabbed my shoulders and shook me. I winced in pain as his hand gripped my right arm. "Oh my god. You're freezing cold, Bella? Bella?" He shook me harder. The pain washed over my body, I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, it was getting harder and harder to breath. The last thing I remembered was Jacob letting me go and saying something about an ambulance.

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 5

I stood firm in the green grass, the wind blowing my hair back. I was alone in his meadow, waiting for him to appear. I was wearing a lovely blue gown; something only fit to be worn by royalty. Needless to say I felt a little out of place. The sky was perfect; the air felt fresh and clean, but where was he, my knight in shinning armor? No more like knight with sparkly skin.

"Edward?" I called out. No one answered. I took a step forward and was amazed to see flowers blooming as I passed them. "Edward."

"Behind you..." Someone whispered. I felt his cold arms wrap around my body. His lips caressing the nape of my neck, I felt whole again. "My Bella." He whispered into my ear. His cold breath sent shivers down my spine.

"Where were you?" I asked, trying to turn to face him. His arms kept me locked in place. Instead I leaned back and rest my head on his shoulder. He kept his face out of sight. What was he hiding? Was he toying with me?

"Waiting for you." He whispered into my ear. I shivered loudly. He had a certain way of making me do that, but it was one of the many reasons why I was in love with him. "My Bella." He spoke softly.

"I'm here now." I said. "I'll never leave you. I love you, Edward." I waited impatiently for him to say those three words back. He didn't answer. I rubbed my hands over his arms that still hugged be around my waist. "Edward?" His arms felt sticky and wet. A sharp pain ripped through my hands. I screamed out in pain and looked down. Long, thick, slimly tentacles were wrapped around me where Edward's arms once were. I thrashed against whatever had me. Every time I moved its grip became tighter, sending pain through out my entire body. I turned my head to see whatever this... thing was. I stared in shock huge gelatinous bluish head of a jellyfish stood right behind me. I screamed again and thrashed harder and faster. The Jellyfish clung to me tight, sending wave after wave of pain into my body. I was now covered its tentacles from head to toe and it had started pulling me backwards. I struggled hard against it, trying to free myself. My heart was beating faster and faster. It threaten to burst out of my chest. I didn't want to die.

"Don't fight it." I heard Edward's voice. I looked up and saw him standing only inches in front of me. His eyes were brilliant amber and his smile was warm and caring. He still looked god-like.

"Edward! Help me." I cried out. "Please." He simply shook his head and stuffed his hands in his pant pockets.

"I can't. This is how it was meant to be." I felt tears rushing down my cheek. "This is a rightful human passage. I would never let you miss out on this. Dying is apart of life. Don't fight it. My Bella."

"No!" I screamed. "You can't do this to me. I love you." He smiled happily and waved.

"Goodbye My Bella." He spoke in his velvety voice.

My eyes snapped open and my heart felt as if it was ready to pop out of my chest. My breathing was haggard and I could hear the rapid beating of a machine. I looked to my left side to look up, but left a sharp pain in my neck. I winced loudly.

"Don't move honey." I looked to my right and saw Charlie sitting in a chair, holding a Styrofoam cup. "You have an IV in your neck." An IV? What? It was then that I looked around and noticed the familiar setting. I was in the emergency room. I tried to think back to what had happen. I could only remember watching the roadrunner with Jacob. I remembered the pain in my arm. I looked down at my scar and noticed for the first time, that there wasn't any pain in my arm at all. It didn't throb, it didn't burn, and it didn't even itch. It felt like an arm. I freely moved my fingers and had to smile. I looked back at Charlie and noticed the dark rings under his eyes.

"How you feeling?" He asked me. I didn't know how to answer. I felt as if everything I had gone through had just been a dream. I felt groggy and a bit sick to my stomach.

"Tired." I finally answered. I looked down at my left arm and noticed another IV. Ugh! I hated needles. Charlie took a sip of whatever he was drinking. I assumed it was coffee.

"You gave me a scare kid." His voice didn't hide the worry. I wanted to cry for hurting him.

"What happen?" I asked, not curious in the bit, but I just wanted Charlie to talk.

"We don't know yet. The doctors are still going over test."

"Test?" I shook my head confused.

"Don't you remember what happen?"

"Not really." Charlie sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"Jacob came over to spend time..."

"You paid him...." I corrected.

"Whatever. You started acting strange and when Jacob grabbed your shoulders, you started screaming in pain. You passed out and he called 911." _'Oh yeah'_ I thought.

"He called you?" Charlie nodded. He looked as if he could have crumbled to pieces if the slightest breeze would blow. I felt terrible. I looked down at the IV in my arm again.

"You were dehydrated. They said you could have that one out as soon as it empties." Charlie spoke before I could ask.

"And the one in my neck?"

"They're giving you a blood transfusion?" My eyes widen.

"A what?" He shook his head again and took a sip of his drink.

"I don't know yet. I was on my way here when the doctor saw you. They should be coming in soon." He looked at me and sighed.

"What happen Bells?"

"I don't know." I spoke softly. Which was...yet again...another lie. I knew my scar had something to do with it. I knew that it had started with it itching and slowly it got worse. I knew that I must have some sort of venom floating around inside me. _He _had not done a good enough job to save me. Instead he had condemned me.

"Well we'll get to the bottom of this." He stated.

"Did you call Mom?" His eyes widen and he violently shook his head.

"Hell no. Not after the tongue lashing she gave me over the whole car accident you didn't die in." I smiled and laughed.

"I told you she freaks out."

"I learn fast." He spoke. He then leaned forward and grabbed me hand. "And I noticed that you're smiling again." I felt my cheeks blush. "I'm happy. You worry your old man."

"Sorry Dad."

"Don't be. That's what fathers do." He smiled back.

I heard footsteps outside my curtain and wasn't surprised when the curtain was pulled back.

"Bella?" The man asked not looking up from his clipboard. It was a different doctor. Figures they hire a new one after Carlisle left. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." He looked up over his paperwork and looked at the monitors.

"Nurses noticed your heart rate racing. Were you having any trouble?"

"Nightmares." He wrote down my answer.

"Frequently?"

"For the last four months." Charlie spoke. I shot him a glare. He always blamed the Cullens if something went wrong with me now. The doctor wrote that down too.

"Have you been under any stress, Bella?" He asked me, but Charlie interrupted.

"Her boyfriend jumped state and left her." He said rudely. Once again the doctor nodded and wrote that down too. I wanted to scream and throw a fit. This was not the Cullens fault! _Well maybe a bit theirs. _

"Are you still in any pain?"

"No." I spoke, before Charlie had a chance. "I feel great. Aside from the needles stuck in my arm and neck. What's with the blood transfusion?" I asked.

"Your red blood cell count was extremely low. We think that was the reason you passed out." He walked to my side and checked the blood bag. "Do you or any other family member suffer from any blood diseases? Sickle Cell Anemia? Iron-Deficiency Anemia?" Charlie and I both shook our heads no. "Well...I see no reason to keep you over night. After the blood transfusion is completed I'll have a nurse come in with the release papers. I will give you a prescription for Iron tablets to see if you are anemic." I nodded. "And I want you back here in a month to do more blood work." _Ugh!_

"Sure thing." I smiled. I'd do about anything to get out of here. I wanted sleep...real sleep, the kind of sleep where you can wrap yourself up in a blanket without your father standing over you. The doctor smiled once more and turned to leave.

"Hang tight. It won't be long before you're out of here." He said when he left. And with that thought I was more the willing to squeeze the IV bags until they were empty. I was tired, but not in pain. I had a lot of researcher to do later.

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for all the great reviews, favs, and alerts.

Disclaimer: Once again. I do not own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 6

The doctor lied! It was another two hours before my blood transfusion was completed and another hour before I had the IVs taken out and for the blasted nurse to remember the discharge papers. I nearly ran out the front doors, just trying to get away.

The ride home was even worse. Charlie kept asking me if I needed him to stay home and take care of me. I stated back every time "No!" Which, I might add, he wouldn't accept so he would be asking Jacob to spend tomorrow with me. Great! Like I needed to scare the hell out of Jacob again! I had tried to argue the point, but Charlie was on a roll and I immediately lost the battle.

It was a little after two when we walked through the front door. My legs were had fallen asleep at the hospital and I was still having trouble walking up right. Once again, Charlie offered to help, but I forced myself to make my way up the stairs. I was tired, confused, and most of all in a really bad mood. Hospitals tend to upset me.

"Want me to call Jacob?" Charlie called up. I groaned.

"Dad...It's two in the morning. I doubt he's even awake."

"Well..." he sounded like he was reaching the end of his fuse. "He told me to call when we got home. He was worried about you Bella." My shoulders sagged and I knew I had no say in this. That's two for Charlie.

"No...I'll call him." I turned myself around and made my way back down the stairs. My legs felt as if sand bags were attached to each one.

"You sure?" Charlie said as stepped if the stairs. I glared at him as I yanked the phone away from him and dialed the Black's number. I then leaned against the wall and waited. Hoping and praying no answered.

"Hello?" Billy answered after the fourth or fifth ring. _Great!_

"Hi Billy.... It's Bella. Jake wanted me to call when I got home. Is he still up?" Billy paused on the other end of the line and I heard some thing rustling in the background.

"He's not feeling well right now, Bella." My heart fell into my stomach. Had I made him sick?

"Is he okay?" I blurted out. "Does he need help? I can be over there...."

"Bella...I got to go..." Then dial tone. I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at it. What was wrong with Jake? Had I hurt him? I glanced up and noticed Charlie looking at me, waiting for me to answer.

"Jacobs sick. I don't think he'll be coming." Charlie nodded and crossed his arms.

"Then I'll call the guys and tell them that I'm staying home with you."

"Dad you don't have to. I feel fine."

"Now you do, but later? Whatever that was you scared Jacob!" His voice rose. I cringed and tried to fade into the wall behind. I hated seeing him mad. "And you scared me half to death! When will you realize that you can't ignore the fact that you're sick! I'm not leaving tomorrow and you can nag all you damn well please, but it's not going to chance the fact that I'm the parent and YOU WILL DO AS YOUR TOLD!" I could see Charlie's veins pulsing in his neck. I nodded slightly and turned to leave before he could say anything else. It wasn't rare to see him upset, but when he yelled, you knew he meant business.

I was lying down on my bed and had curled myself up in a cocoon of blankets and sheets. My tears were falling freely down my cheeks. I was angry... not Charlie, Jake or _them_. I was mad at myself. Mad that I wasn't strong enough not to worry the ones I love, mad because I was too accident prone that I let a single paper cut ruin everything that I had had. Mad because I was blinded by love to realize that he didn't want me. I felt myself choke up when I thought of him and I knew I was falling back into my mindless existence. I should have known better than to know that a Vampire could never love of human. Alas I was stupid and I hated myself for letting myself fall for it. I would never forgive myself for it.

I laid there and let the remorse and misery take me. I had broken my promise not to worry Charlie and for all I knew I was dying. Beneath the blankets my finger gently rubbed my scar, my impending doom. There were too many coincidences. I wasn't a vampire, but something told me that the possibility of me being one had become greater. That part I was sure of, but I need more info... I needed Carlisle.

A light sparked inside my head and I quickly pushed the blankets off of me. I got out of bed and made my way to my desk. I pulled out an old notebook and pen and thought over the two days. Looking over the chain reactions.

Friday morning, I woke up out of the trance like state I had been living in for four months. I don't know how I did. It was like staring out of cloudy window, then staring out a clean one. Within the hour of waking up, my scar starts to itch and by one on Friday my arm is in pain and the scar is burning. I couldn't even make it through the school day and left near the end of lunch. The at home I found out that the hot water didn't affect my right hand, when it burned my left. The next morning, or better yet afternoon, I start noticing different smells and Jacob smelled as if he was wearing heavy cologne, but he wasn't and the closer he got the harder it was for me to breath. Then when he grabbed me, his skin against mine felt like burning fire. I pass out, wake up in the hospital and am told by some doctor that my red blood cell count was very low. It was a chain of events until I had the blood transfusion. My eyes lit up.

Was I really turning into a vampire? It didn't add up though. Alice had told me that the process was excruciating and lasted about three days on average. I hadn't been bit in over six months or so and that meant that something was wrong with my scar. Had it been infected? I looked at it again and tired to see if something looked different about it. I needed more info. I needed to research more information on vampires, look up the myths and legends and try to find any connection, but more than that I had to find away to get hold of the Cullens. Whether or not _he_ wanted to come back to and save me, I knew the others would. They had to...right?

I felt my tears starting to come back and I hugged my knees close to my chest. I was scared. I had no idea how I was ever planning to find out where the Cullens were. I thought back to my idea of calling every hospital in the continental U.S to find out where Carlisle was. I knew he had a passion for saving lives. He still had to be working. Did they find another house for Esme to redecorate? Did Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.... Alice! I hit myself in the forehead. How could I forget Alice! She could see the future! How could she not see the pain I was in?

Then my stomach dropped. Maybe they had and didn't care. No! That's not Alice. She would never.... but he would. "No." I whispered to myself. I knew what I had to do now. I had to get Alice to see me. Spark a vision in her that would have her and the rest the family running to help me and the best way to do that was do something extremely stupid and/or dangerous. Which was going to hard. After all....this is Forks.

* * *

Review please!

Lil~Rahl


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to all that reviewed, faved and alerted.

Sorry for the late update. Been busy.

Disclaimer applies: I do not own Twilight. I'm not lucky enough.

* * *

Chapter 7

I tried my best to lay low all Sunday. I spent the entire day in bed wrapped up in a good book. Charlie had kept his word and stayed home. He had stationed himself on the sofa watching every sport game he could find of TV. Though I noticed that every time I made my way to the kitchen, he'd get up and follow me, go to the fridge and grab something the eat. And he wasn't conspicuous about what he was really up to either,when he grabbed up a stick of butter.

I hadn't spoken to Jacob either. He apparently was very sick. I had offered to have Charlie and I come down and help out, but Billy quickly told us that Jacob would be fine and needed to be just left alone. Which didn't sound like Jacob at all. He liked my company. Didn't he? When I had tried calling for what appeared to be the twentieth time, Charlie disconnected the phones and locked them in his police cruiser, and then yelled at me. "You're sick! Get back in bed and stay there. Stop pestering Jacob or I'll ground you!"

I had to make the walk of shame back up to my room with my tail between my legs. So here I was now, staring blankly at my book, but not reading it. I was trying to think up ways to get Alice to see me. I had first thought of just focusing on writing her letter and explaining everything that was happening. Thinking that that wasn't going to be good enough, I thought of things more desperate. Driving backwards down the freeway, swimming in shark infested waters, declaring war against a grizzly bear, anything that would throw an image into Alice's mind and bring her running back with the rest of them in tow.

The Carlisle would figure out what in god's name was wrong with my scar and fix it. Esme would hold my hand and comfort me. Alice would offer a shopping spree as a pick-me-up; Jasper would keep my emotions in check while Emmett teased me about some human thing. Rosalie would stand off in the corner more concerned about her fingernails. But where did _he _fit in? The image of the Cullens was already burned into the back of my eyes, but _he _wasn't in it. _He_ didn't want me anymore and I was supposed to more on. We were far too different to ever truly be in love. It was like looking through fogged glass.

Monday was the same as Sunday; expect Charlie had to go back to work. He had left a note tagged to the bathroom mirror saying that he had already called the school and to rest and relax. So I was home alone with out a parent or babysitter to look after me. If I had had the energy to jump up and cheer I would have. Instead, I marched right back into my room and turned on my computer then waited for the dreaded dial up to connect. I had to beg mom to get on Charlie to get high speed. This was just too unbearable.

I still was not sure on what I could do to jump-start Alice's vision without killing me in the process. So instead I focused on my scar. I had to better prepare myself for what else might be coming. I still knew very little and all that I had found out had been from myths, legends, and first hand accounts from vampires. I knew that once bitten the victim was over come with burning agonizing pain and they were either left to die or killed quickly. As far as the Cullens had known I was the only victim they had ever heard of surviving a vampire attack.

The yahoo homepage finally loaded and I started my search. I typed in venom into the search bar and waited impatiently for the next page to upload. When that finally uploaded, I clicked on the Wikipedia link and read what was there.

"_**Among animals using venom are spiders and centipedes which inject venom through fangs"**_

_Okay that's close to vampires. I mean they don't have fangs, but they do bite. _I continued to read the article and realized that nothing else gave me any information that I needed most of it was about different types of biotoxins in animals. I went to the search bar again and typed in venomous spiders. Waited again.... for what seemed like forever and was given an article with a picture of this huge spider crawling across the ground. Just the sight of it gave me shivers. I read the title _'Brazilian Wandering Spider_'. It looked like a creature not even Emmett would mess with. Though I exaggerate. I hate spiders. They freak me out and this one had a leg span up to four to five inches that was almost half a foot! I shivered again. Funny how dangerous things that could kill me did that.

I read and discovered that it was one of the most deadly spiders in the world. It was a very aggressive and had been know to attack humans. Well... it had three more things in common with vampires. Though trying to categorize a vampire with spiders? Not happening. Vampires were gorgeous and charming and the picture of this spider made me wants to buy a large can of OFF.

I scrolled down until I got to a title that read _"Danger to Humans."_

"_**At deadly concentrations, this neurotoxin causes loss of muscle control, and breathing problems, resulting in paralysis and eventual asphyxiation."**_

Yep! That sounded about right, though people bit by a spider didn't wake up and thirsting for the blood of other spiders or something. They died. I looked down at my scar and wondered what was so different from the times the Cullens had been bitten and me, aside from me surviving. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. Trying to remember anything besides the burning pain and his voice telling me he'd make it go away.

I could still remember the feeling of James's teeth biting down into my flesh and then the fire spreading through my veins. The burning pain in my skin around the wound; which felt like it was boiling to the point of madness. My eyes lit up and I rubbed my fingertips against the scar. It always felts a few degrees cooler. My heart pounded faster as I figured it out. They, meaning Carlisle and _him_, had cleaned my blood, but had they treated the infected skin? It made sense. Even Carlisle didn't know if sucking the venom of my blood would save me, how would he even think of the venom infecting my skin from where I was bitten. That's why my arm had hurt. The scar was absorbing my blood cells, for what I still didn't know. It explained it all. I turned off the Internet and quickly got dressed, not caring what I threw on.

I locked the front door of the house, and bolted for my truck. The engine revved to life and I quickly pulled onto the road and hit the gas. I sped down the city roads, daring anyone to get in my way. I needed help and this was the only to get it. Get my self nearly killed.

* * *

Review please.

Lil~Rahl


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts.

Disclaimer applies: Nope....I still do not own Edward.

* * *

Chapter 8

I had the windows open as I sped down the road. My truck chugging, it wasn't happy about the accelerated speed. I had no idea on where I was going to go, but my heart was telling to go to the one place I felt close to _him._ The one placed that a part of me dreaded. I had a plan formulating in my head as I drove. Find the meadow, get lost in the process, and cause panic. Maybe even get attacked by a mountain lion or a grizzly bear. It wasn't a sure fire plan but it was all I could think of at the moment. Forks wasn't a very dangerous place ever since the vampires left. That and the fact that my father was the police chief, I didn't have much of a chance of getting away with anything. Forks was so small and news traveled fast.

Finding the off road that turned into the trail was easy enough, but the hard part would be trying to find the meadow itself. The last time I had ventured out here I was more or less just trying to keep up with a vampire and not make a klutz of myself with all the fallen trees and what not. This time I was hoping to catch every broken tree limb. I wanted to get cut up and scratched. I wanted to hurt myself I needed every possible chance to spark that oh so needed vision in Alice.

I parked my truck on the trail and started to head in the woods. I started running as fast as I could. Bolting past trees. It wasn't until I had been not more than five minutes in that I noticed that I hadn't tripped once. I was and I couldn't believe it, gracefully moving through the woods. Just like the Cullens, but not as fast. I was still moving at what they would term 'human speed'. Must have been my vampire half slowly taking over. I also noticed that I wasn't breathing hard at all.

Usually when I had to run in gym class I was always out of breath before I finished one lap. I wasn't a very active girl, but running through the woods now seemed very peaceful. It wasn't like second nature, but pretty close. Then the panic started to sink in. What if Alice couldn't see me? I had to purposely injure myself. My stomach started to churn. I knew how they would frown upon that, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Purposely I tripped over a fallen trunk and fell face first. I caught myself with my hands and felt the pain surge in my left hand and like I suspected my right didn't feel anything. I stood back up and groaned. I had torn my jeans and scrapped both of my knees badly. My left hand throbbed as I noticed I had a huge sliver in my palm. The wound was bleeding. I tried to pull out the piece of wood out. Every time I tried to tug on it I felt pain wash over me. I finally bit my lip down and yanked it out. I wanted to scream. I closed my hand into a fist and continued on my way through the woods. I walked this time. My knees screaming at me to just stop, but I couldn't. I needed help and it meant I had to suffer through pain and blood to get it.

It seemed like hours that I wandered through the woods. I knew for sure now that I was completely lost. My eyes and ears were starting to betray me as well. I kept feeling that I was being followed. My heart raced and I soon found myself running again and smiling. I was hoping that it would be a bear; heck I'd settle for rouge dear. Anything! Well...not anything. There were some creatures in this world that I don't believe I could survive. That's when I caught a glimpse of it and I instantly remembered _him. _I turned direction and headed towards the sunlight, heading towards _his _meadow.

It hadn't changed one bit, still glorious and peaceful. My mind quickly snapped back to the dream I had had and shivered. Luckily for me.... jellyfish can't survive in wooded areas. The sun shone high and I laid down in the green grass. My left hand and knees still hurt. I let the pain over come my body as I closed my eyes and took in the suns rays. I felt myself soon drifting off to sleep.

It was dark outside when I opened my eyes again. How long had I been asleep? I knew at least by now Charlie would know I was gone. Alice had to see that. I heard a branch snap from with then woods. My heart pounded. Was it an animal? Or Alice? Maybe even Emmett. I stood back up and felt myself shiver.

"Hello?" I called out. Maybe it was the Cullens. "Alice." Nothing. I tried to remain calm. It was probably an animal. I took a step back and heard laughter all around me. It sounded familiar like a voice from a nightmare. From within the trees, the last person I ever wanted to see stepped out. He smiled again and walked slowly forward.

"Hello Bella." He spoke smoothly. "I'm surprised to see you here.... alone."

"Laurent." I shivered. I should have thought that only I would be unlucky enough to run into another vampire. It was like second nature to me. I took another step back.

"Where is your dear Edward?" He cocked his head to the side. The name made me wince. He took another step forward as I took another back. What should I tell him? He would probably already know that I was alone.

"We're no longer together." I blurted out. Laurent nodded. Even in the darkness I could still feel his brilliant red eyes staring at me.

"And the others?" he questioned.

"Somewhere around." I lied. "I thought you were in Denali?" I asked back, hoping to distract him.

"I was." He spoke. "I was out here hunting." I gulped and shivered again. "When I came across the smell of human blood." I clinched my left hand tighter and cursed at myself for purposely tripping. He inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"You smell different." He took a step forward. "Not that it matters." I shivered again and before I could blink. Laurent stood in front of me grasping my left hand. "Do not fret. It'll be over soon. You won't feel a thing." I tried to pull myself out of his grasp. His touch was cold and hard. He stood and chuckled as I fought helplessly. "Why fight Bella. You know you can't beat me." I was not going out this way. I pulled my right hand back and threw a strong punch at his chest.

Laurent's grip on my hand let go and I watched as he went sailing back into a nearby tree. He looked at me with disbelief. I stared down at my hand. Had I just thrown that punch? Was I that strong? Laurent jumped back to his feet and quickly was at my side again, this time grasping my right arm. I tugged again and almost threw him off his feet. He pushed me back and I landed hard on the ground. I hit him again with my left hand this time, but only ended up injuring my poor hand. He sat on my chest to hold me down and struggled with my right arm.

"You should be thanking me...." he spoke softly. He lowered his head and prepared to bite down on my arm. I struggled harder.

"No!" I cried. "Please...." I felt hot tears run down my cheek.

I screamed when I felt his teeth rip through my right arm.

* * *

Review please

Lil~Rahl


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the great reviews, favs and alerts.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't.

* * *

Chapter 9

This was it.... was it? My life was slowly being drained away and yet there was no pain. This was different from the last time. Laurent's teeth ripping my skin did hurt, but where was the venom? Where was the agonizing pain that I was suppose to feel? He had bitten me just above my elbow. I could feel his teeth every time I tried to get him off of me. I cried and prayed that it would be over soon. It would be too late for Alice and the others to save me.

"Edward..." I mumbled, just as Laurent pulled away from me. He wiped my blood from his mouth.

"Your blood taste....." He spat and looked down at me. "It's rotten." Rotten? I looked bewildered at him. "How are you not in pain?"

"It stings." I said. Which was true. It felt like a regular bee sting. Nothing like what had happen with James. He looked strangely at me, like he was really looking at me for the first time.

"What are you...?" He asked as he crouched over me. I held my right arm close to me. I didn't know how to answer. I knew I wasn't human, but I wasn't exactly a vampire either. He sniffed the air and looked to his right. He growled angrily and backed away from me. I sat up and watched in fear as five large wolves strolled out of the woods and into the meadow. They were huge. Bigger than any other wolves I had ever seen. They didn't give me a second glance and preceded to go after Laurent, who stood motionless in the middle.

My breathing was haggard and I started to feel dizzy. My scar had started itching again and my new wound stung. I somehow got to my feet and inched away from the wolves. Laurent looked at me once more. I could see confusion in his eyes, still pondering his unanswered question. He quickly turned and in a flash vanished into the woods. All five wolves went right after him.

I stood motionless, to afraid to move, to afraid that those.... creatures would come back and do me off. I turned and started racing through the woods, not caring which direction it was. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My eyes were blurred with tears, and I tripped over an exposed root and gouged the right side of my shoulder on something. I couldn't see. The pain was blinding. I had difficulty getting back up to my feet, I stumbled a few times before landing face first on a fallen log. I felt blood racing down my face. I tried to get up again and started to run. In the distance I could the wolves howling. Had Laurent gotten away? Was that why they howled? Or hadn't he? I wasn't sticking around to hang out.

"BELLA!" I heard someone calling out for me. It sounded close and familiar. Every part of me wanted to call back to who ever it was, but my heart told me to remain quiet. The wolves would probably come after me next. I wouldn't let anyone else be harmed. "BELLA!" It was even closer and very familiar. It was Jacob. My heart raced even faster. I couldn't risk his life.

With every once of energy I had left, I forced my body to run. I was careful enough to watch out for anymore trip hazards. My right arm was in great pain. Worse than it was a few days ago. I was loosing blood from the deep cut on my shoulder. I would stop later and stop it.

"BELLA!" Jacob yelled again, right before I heard the howling again. They were both getting close. I could hear someone running behind me. "Bella stop!" I felt his hand grab my left arm and spun me around. I screamed out loud and jerked away. "Stop...Bella...it's me..." I heard his voice. "It's alright." He spoke. I finally looked at him. He was wearing nothing but shorts. If it had been any other situation I would have blushed, instead I fell into his arms a cried. We both fell to the ground, his arms still around me. I ignored the pain and welcomed the warmth of his embrace. He felt very warm.

"You all right?" he finally asked. I shook my head no. I would never be fine again. I should be withering in pain, unable to move. "Did he hurt you?" I looked up at him and noticed the worry set in his eyes. What should I tell him? That he had bitten me?

From behind Jacob I noticed four of the wolves come into view. I pulled myself out of Jacob's grasp and jumped to my feet. Jacob grabbed my right arm quickly. The pain seared over my eyes.

"Hang on..." He spoke softly. Was he not afraid of these.... these.... whatever they were? "Bella. Relax. Your safe now." I stood frozen in place, watching the large wolves, waiting for them to come for me. Jacob then turned and faced them.

"Guys... you're freaking her out." He said sternly. "Circle the area and keep a look out." One of the wolves lowered it's head and the four quickly turned and left. They had listen to him. Jacob turned and faced me again.

"Bella are you okay?" He asked again. He looked down at my right arm and growled. "Did the bloodsucker hurt you?" Either my mouth wouldn't work or my brain had fried. I just stared at him. My body was broken and in pain.

"Bloodsucker." I just mumbled. My legs gave out again and I fell like a broken rag doll onto the ground. Jacob was at my side in an instant. "Laurent?"

"Was that its name?" I nodded. "He's dead. We took care of him."

"Huh?" Jacob lowered his head and sighed.

"It's long story." He said. I was about to say I had time, but he got to his feet and picked me up into his arms. "Your cold again...Bella?" I stared at him. I was tired and my body needed sleep. Do I tell him? Everything? Could he fill in for the Cullens? I need someone. I showed him my arm and his eyes widen when he noticed the vampire bite.

"Your not in any pain?" he asked. I nodded. "I should get you to a hospital then." I shook my head violently.

"Can't." I mumbled, while trying to fight my tiredness. "They can't stop it." I felt him tremble, whether in fear, sadness or anger, I would never know.

"What's happening to you Bella?" he asked with heavy sorrow.

"I don't know." I spoke while laying my head on his shoulder. "That's why I came out here. I wanted to spark a vision."

"Huh?"

"Long story." I mumbled. "I can't go back. I can't hurt Charlie."

"You won't." he spoke.

"Can't risk it now. I've been bitten again." I rubbed my fingers over the bite. "I think I'm changing, Jacob." I looked up at him, he went rigid. "I can't risk anyone, not even you. You got to leave me here."

"And what? Let you die?" he snapped. "I'm staying with you, like it or not. You can't hurt me. I'll take you to Emily's then. She'll be able to clean you up." He didn't wait for my answer and started running through the woods with me in his arms.

The pain in my right arm felt like it was growing. I wondered why the venom had not taken me, maybe another complication. Laurent had said my blood was rotten. My head felt heavy and soon my eyes closed. Jacob's body gave off incredible amount of warmth and soon I was drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Review Please

Lil~Rahl


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the reviews, favs, and alerts!

Disclaimer applies: Still dreaming

* * *

Chapter Ten

It wasn't a peaceful sleep, but I didn't have nightmares either. It felt empty, just like me. If I had had any dream, it mainly consisted with the pain I knew I had to be in. Laurent had bitten me again and I knew I had to be dying or changing. Whichever took me first. The smell of where ever Jacob had taken me smelled greatly of vanilla and flour. It burned slowly down into my lungs. I wished someone would open the window and let fresh air in. My head felt dizzy from the scent.

"Bella?" I heard Jacob speak softly. "You up?" I slowly opened my eyes and faced him. He was still wearing his cut off shorts and he smelled different. It was still musky, but something else...I couldn't quite my finger on it, but it was closer to vingar. He leaned in the doorframe, his arms folded across his chest. I tried to smile, but felt my body seize up as a wave of pain wash over me.

In an instant he was by my side, the back of his hand on my forehead. Was he...taking care of me? Huh?....Change of pace couldn't hurt. With his other hand he gently held my left. His skin was very warm against mine.

"You're getting colder. How are you feeling?"

"Like a semi just ran me over." I mumbled. "What time is it?"

"Seven P.M." He spoke. "On Thursady. You're a heavy sleeper." My eyes widen. How the hell did I sleep that long?

"Charlie?" I asked. Fearing the worst possible scenario.

"Freaking out." Jacob said without emotion. "He has half the state of Washington out looking for you." I wanted to cry. "There are even news reporters! The whole state is looking for you." I groaned out loud. Why did all the bad luck follow me? I looked back up at Jacob and then I thought about the night in the meadow. How strange he acted?

"What was with the wolves?" I asked him out of the blue.

"Maybe later." He said quickly. "I'm already in trouble for bringing you to Emily's. "

"Huh?" He was not making any sense. Though I should have guessed. Most guys have secrets. It just meant I had to figure out what his was. After I figured out what mine was.

"Sorry..." He smiled. "I know it's confusing. I don't mean for it to be." I nodded.

"You know if you tell me it wouldn't be." He chuckled. I would have it I hadn't been in pain.

"True, but I have rules to follow. I'm not supposed to tell you."

"No hints." I tried to pout. I knew I'd fail. I probably looked like a train wreck. He shook his head and sighed.

"Let's just say that you already know what it is. You just need to remember." _What kind of hint is that! _I had wanted to shout at him, but I groaned as another wave of burning pain washed over me.

"Is it getting any worse?" He added. "Emily and I tried our best to clean out your wounds and wrap them. Your shoulder needs stitching though. Its pretty deep." I turned my head and saw my entire right arm covered in gauze. There were red splotches everywhere. "Though we're more worried about that bite. Shouldn't you be agonizing pain? That's what normally happens, right?"

"When has normal ever been apart of my life?" I retorted. "And yes, I should be in more pain. I shouldn't be able to speak to you this calmly. Something happened the first time I was bitten that changed everything." Jacob growled.

"What do you mean the first time?"

"Oh! Yeah." I tried to fake another smile. Though this was Jacob. He could see through me like a Windex cleaned glass. "I was bitten last summer. Remember when I left for Phoenix?" He nodded. "A vampire named James bit me." I looked up at the ceiling. "It was the worst pain I had ever felt."

"But you didn't change?" He cocked his head to the side.

"He saved me. He sucked the venom out of my blood and it worked. Except I believe the venom soaked into my skin around the bite and infected me. That's why it so different." He nodded slightly. I could tell he wasn't happy. Couldn't blame him...it's not every day that your friend tells you she was bitten by a vampire...hey!

"Hey!" My eyes lit up. "How did you know about the vampires?" He raised his eyebrows and inhaled slightly.

"It's part of that long story that I can't tell you. You're just going to have to remember." He snapped. I ignored the pain I was in and sat up. I grinded my teeth together and clenched my fist tightly. Jacob was at the door in a second. "What! Now you're angry." I didn't speak. I merely got to my feet and stood in front of him. I wasn't going to lay here taking every little hint from him, while I poured my heart out. I hated double standards and he really was pissing me off. He crossed his arms and stood firm.

"You're not leaving."

"Yes I am." I growled back.

"And where do you plan on going?"

"Anywhere away from you." The two of us just stared at each other. His muscles twitched violently as he struggled to keep his breathing calm.

"So... this is what I get for saving you?" I shook my head no.

"This is what you get for being a jerk." I retorted. "Get out of my way Jacob. I want to leave." I tried to put enough feeling behind it so I could believe it myself. My strength was being held together by dental floss. "I am very grateful that you saved me from Laurent and if I haven't said it Thank you. Though this rudeness and snappiness. I don't like it. Second of all...I'm probably changing and if I am, this is the last place I should be. I have to get away from humans. I'm dangerous. I don't want to hurt you." He lowered his eyes to think my words over and then slowly nodded.

"Where will you go?"

"Somewhere deep in the woods." I shrugged. "I don't know. Where ever it is no one will find me." He slumped against the wall and I knew I had won, not that it wasn't hard mind you. I could see sadness in his eyes.

"You'll come find me when this is all over? I know you right, but I'll still worry about you."

"I'll try." I lied. Jacob slowly moved out of my way and I quickly left the house without another word to him. My mind was completely focused on trying to move one foot in front of the other. Every step, I could feel the weight thirty tons being thrust upon my shoulders.

It was quiet outside and though there was still snow on the ground, I felt little need to wear a coat. I trudged up the road towards the woods. Thinking about how crazy my life had turned and still no sign of the Cullens. Maybe I could try again to spark a vision in Alice. I looked back down a side road off in the distance. I wasn't that far from First Beach and I knew it had high cliffs. Maybe if I.... jumped? Would it work? How could I even tell? Alice should have seen Laurent attack me?

"What the hell?" I said to myself and headed towards the beach. What else was there for me to lose? If they didn't come to help me, the rocks at the bottom could. I tried to focus on myself preparing to jump off one of the high cliffs, possibly one with plenty of rocks at the bottom. I imagined me diving head first into the frigid icy water. It had to work or else...it would be the end of me.

The wind blew fiercely in my face in the night, though the bite of the cold wind didn't affect me in the least. I stood on the edge of the tallest cliff on the beach. I looked down and stared at the black waves rushing over the rocks. I wondered.... if I didn't survive. Would someone find me down there? Would I feel any pain? Would I even die? I inched closer to the edge and stood firm. The wind against my body made my pain tolerable. I closed my eyes and tried to envision the face of the one I loved. His crooked smile, his cold breath on my cheek.

"Goodbye my love." I whispered as I leaned forward to toss myself off the edge.

"NO!" I heard a voice cry out and suddenly a set of sturdy arm wrapped them selves around my waist. They pulled me closer and held me close to what felt like cold marble. "Don't Bella." I heard its voice sob. "Don't do this." It was familiar like one from a dream. I turned quickly and faced sad amber eyes.

"Esme."

* * *

Ah Ha! Ten Chapters and we finally have a Cullen. You all weren't expecting that were you!

Review Please!

Lil~Rahl


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks you to all that reviewed, alerted or faved.

I tried, but I couldn't leave you hanging.

I'm also dedicating this to my 100th reviewer who is Massrie!

Disclaimer: Still waiting

* * *

Chapter Eleven

"Esme?" I said out loud again. She held me tightly, sobbing dryly on my shoulder.

"Hold on." She whispered to me and soon the two of us were racing back through the woods. She on to me tightly as if she was afraid I was going to be the one that disappeared. I held her tightly back, happy that Esme got to me before I had jumped. Racing through the woods, wasn't as bad as it used to be. In fact I could see better as she ran. Soon we were slowing down in front of an old familiar setting, the Cullen's family home. All the lights were on and it felt like home. Esme turned and hugged me tightly to her. Any tighter and she'd probably break my spine. She then cupped her hands to my cheeks.

"Are you alright, Bella?" She said, a mix of happiness and worry in her voice. I nodded slowly.

"I am now." She smiled and hugged me again.

"I swear I'll rip his head off." I heard her whisper to herself. I wondered if I was meant to hear it.

"Is she alright?" I heard another voice. "I can't believe you crossed the treaty line." Esme let me go and I saw Alice in time to brace myself as she entangled me in her arms.

"Alice." I spoke to reassure myself. I felt hot tears swell up. It had worked. Alice had seen me! I hugged her back tightly. She pulled back and looked at me seriously.

"Isabella Marie Swan. Don't you ever put me through that again." I wanted to cower, but I was too happy to feel any shame.

"Sorry." I spoke to her and then faced Esme. "I didn't expect you to come." She crossed her arms and finally smiled.

"What you'd just expect. Me to just stand at the treaty line preparing for you to jump to your death?" She put an arm around me. "Let's get you inside and cleaned up. Then we'll talk. We have questions." I felt my right arm throb again and I bit my lip to stop myself from screaming. I leaned my head on Esme shoulder, while Alice placed her hand on the small of my back. The three of us walked slowly back to the house.

"Did you get a hold of Carlisle?" Esme asked Alice.

"He and Jasper are on there way back now." She spoke.

"I need Carlisle." I spoke up. "I need to talk to him." Esme nodded.

"He'll be here soon. Are you hungry? Tired?" I shook my head no.

"I guess I've been asleep since Monday night and I'm not really hungry at all. I am sore, but nothing I can't manage." Esme smiled at me and still held me tightly to her.

Before long Esme and Alice had me wrapped up in a warm blanket and Esme brought me a bowl of hot soup to warm me. Alice sat next to me and stared avidly at me. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What?" I asked her. She continued to stare, the suddenly stood up and looked at the back door. Seconds later Jasper and Carlisle walked through the door. Jasper quickly went to Alice and stood silently behind her. If I had to have guessed, I felt that he blamed himself for the whole tragic eighteen-birthday party. I smiled to him and hoped he could feel my emotions. I was truly happy that they were here.

"Hello Bella." I turned and found Carlisle kneeling in front of me. At the sight of his smile and felt a huge weight lift off of my shoulders. I wanted to cry, but held firm to my emotions and pain. "Are you okay? You've had us all worried." I cocked my head to the side.

"Worried." Alice stepped up and sat to me.

"Monday night I saw you in the meadow and Laurent grab you. Then my vision went completely blank. I feared the worst and we raced back here to find you. We've been searching for you since then."

"Oh!" Was all I could say. "You didn't see the wolves?"

"Wolves?" Alice scrunched her nose. I looked down at Carlisle again.

"Bella...Why don't you tell us what happen."

"I was try to spark a vision in Alice. I needed help and I thought getting lost sounded like a pretty good start. I wasn't planning to come across Laurent." I looked up at Alice and as I figured, she wasn't happy with me. Couldn't blame her. "He attacked me, but before he could finish these huge wolves came after him. I took off and Jacob of all people caught up with me. He took me too some hideout house or something and that's where I've been, until I decided to do the cliff diving." I looked back at Alice. "You didn't see me there?" She shook her head no.

"We thought you were dead. We were helping in the search to recover your body." If Alice could cry she would have. "Jasper and Carlisle were at the Canada Border and Esme and I were taking one last sweep of the surrounding woods around Forks. That's when I got a vision of you and not a pretty one. I saw you jump. You were so dead set on diving down onto jagged rocks. Esme and I took off, but stopped hesitantly at the treaty line. I have never felt so helpless in my life. Then Esme just took off and I saw her grab you before you did anything." Now I felt terrible. "How could you do that to us? To Edward? You promised him!"

I was completely at a loss for words. I knew what I had to do and I should have realized that they would have thought I would have considered suicide. Another wave of pain washed over me. I had a reason.

"I wasn't trying to kill myself if that's what you're assuming. Why would I try to end my life when it's already ending." With that said, I held out my bandage right arm. "I said I needed help." I ripped the gauze away from my arm and prepared myself. Alice and Esme gasped out loud. Jasper too a few steps back and turned his face away from me. I looked in to Carlisle eyes. "Something's wrong with me and I needed your help. Sparking a vision was the only thing I could think of." _Besides running up a phone bill call every hospital in the united states. _I felt Carlisle run his finger up and down my arm. They came to rest on Laurent's bite.

"He bit you." I nodded. "And you're...." He appeared to be at a loss for words.

"Still alive." I finished. "That's part of it. It started last Friday when the scar from where James bit me started itching and gradually got worse."

"Your scar?" Carlisle rubbed his fingers over it gently.

"Yeah. I think my skin was infected with the venom and is absorbing my red blood cells."

"How do you know that?" He asked me.

"Because I was rushed to the hospital and they had to give me a blood transfusion." Carlisle nodded. He looked up at my shoulder and noticed the wound from where I landed on a branch.

"Why don't we go up stairs and sterilize these." He looked back at Jasper. "Go get me a first aid kit." Jasper nodded and quickly vanished. He stood up and offered me a hand off. "Shall we then?"

* * *

Review Please.

Lil~Rahl


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to all for the great reviews, favs and alerts. I can't believe how many I'm getting.

I am on a roll! Enjoy ch. 12

Disclaimer applies: Do I even need to anymore.

* * *

Chapter 12

I had never felt so.... what's the word.... Oh Yeah...Whole. Carlisle had done a great job cleaning out each wound and stitching up my shoulder. Alice held my hand through out the whole process. I didn't flinch once. Carlisle was...like always, truly amazing. After Carlisle left, I quickly turned to Alice. My curious side came out.

"Where are Emmett and Rosalie?"

"On their way." Alice squeezed my hand. "They were on their honeymoon somewhere in Asia. It took us awhile to get in touch with them. They'll be here in the morning."

"And..." I couldn't bear to bring myself to say his name. Alice shrugged her shoulders.

"He somewhere down in South America. I don't know where exactly, but he's keeping to the jungle. We've left him messages though." She sighed heavily. "I told him something like this would happen."

"Hmm?"

"I told him you'd get in trouble or do something stupid to change into a vampire, but nooooooo! He kept saying 'Bella promised'."

"I tried." I lied. Alice raised her left eyebrow. Of course she'd see through my lie. Damn! "Okay...I was preferably living day to day impersonating a zombie." I laid my head on her shoulder and sighed. "I don't even remember the last four months clearly."

"I told him that would happen too." I wanted to roll my eyes and laugh. Instead I winced as yet another wave of pain washed over me. Alice's eyes filled quickly with fear. "Does it hurt?" I nodded and rubbed my sore arm.

"Not as bad as it was when James bit me. It felt just like a bee sting. It just hasn't stopped."

"It's getting worse." I nodded again. "Anything to help it?"

"Nothing permanent. Though having you all here helps a bit. At least I don't have to deal with this alone."

"What were you planning to do if we didn't come?"

"Why do you even ask? You saw what I planned to do." Carlisle came back into at that moment holding a bag of blood. I should have wondered where on earth he had gotten but didn't care about that. I was far more worried about what was in his other hand. A NEEDLE!!!! I felt any color I had quickly washed away. I knew what he was planning to do. He looked at me and raised them up.

"Just a preliminary. If it doesn't work I'll take it out tomorrow. I'm curious to try another blood transfusion." I nodded and understood. Though I wasn't happy about another needle being jammed into my neck, or where ever he planned to stick it. He looked over to Alice.

"Give her something clean to wear and have her lay down. I don't need her up and running while I work." He then smiled back at me. "Don't worry much, Bella. We'll get to the bottom of this I promise." I thanked him and followed Alice through the house.

I never realized how much stuff the Cullens really had. By the time I had taken a shower, changed into some pajamas (That I was assuming that had been bought, because they never sleep), and dried my hair. Their living room was completely back to normal. Esme had made a comfy pallet for me to lie on the couch. I looked back at Alice. She giggled and mouthed the word _'storage'_ to me, before skipping off, probably to see where Jasper was. Esme helped me into bed and asked me if I needed anything else.

"Maybe another hug." I answered. She looked as if she could cry as she hugged me once more. I loved being held in her arms. It was so natural. So.... motherly. She pulled back and looked down at me, brushing a few stray hairs back.

"I'm so happy you're okay." She spoke softly.

"Me too." She kissed my forehead and smiled.

"Let me call Carlisle and tell him your ready." With in a blink of an eye she was already up the stairs. I closed my eyes and tried my best not to focus on the pain and the haunting memories that were coming back to me. _He _and I used to lay on this couch just talking to each other. His room was upstairs and down the hall. I wondered is his sofa was up there still and if it still smelled like him. I recalled that Alice had said that they had left messages. I wondered if _he_ cared enough about me to even show up and if he did, how would I react to it. I was still in love with _him_, but he had said he didn't love me that it had all been just a mistake. At least his family loved me. I was very grateful that they had come to my rescue, Esme especially.

"Feeling alright?" I looked up and noticed Jasper leaning against a wall across the room. I wanted to growl, I hated it when vampires snuck up on me. "I've been waiting for you to start balling at any second, but you seem to be keeping your emotions in check."

"I'm happy and worried right now." He nodded, though I knew there was another reason why he was here.... talking to me. "And I don't blame you one bit. So if you're here to apologize take it somewhere else."

"But I...." He started. I raised my fingers to my ears.

"Can't hear you." I sang. With that Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Fine then, but at least let me help you stay calm when Carlisle give you the IV." I cringed at the word 'IV'. "See what I mean."

"Yeah, will you be okay?"

"Alice says I will." I rolled my eyes. I should have figured. Alice stood next to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. I envied them so.

Carlisle came in shortly after and I held onto Esme's hand as he carefully maneuvered the IV into my neck. I could feel Jasper's gift trying it best to keep my calm and relaxed. It helped.... little, but I put on a brave face for him anyway.

"There." Carlisle finally said while placing a few strips of medical tape to keep the IV in place. "Let's see how you feel after this one. If you feel better we'll give you another, if not... it comes out " I thanked silently and snuggled down into the blankets Esme had brought me.

"Do you need anything else?" Esme asked again.

"I'm fine. Bored maybe, but completely fine." She sat on the floor in front of me and started a conversation.

"Emmett and Rose should be back soon. Em is excited to see you." I nodded and assumed the Rosalie would be upset that I was the reason her honeymoon was cut short. "I'll go shopping tomorrow too. Is there anything special that you want?" I shrugged.

"I don't really know. I'm not very hungry." Which was true.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Monday morning maybe. I don't know. This week has just been a headache. With the pain, the nightmares, not to mentions the new smells."

"Smells?" Esme asked.

"Things just smell different. It's like everyone is wearing way too much cologne or perfume. Except Jacob, I think he bathed himself in vinegar." I cringed my nose. "He smells bad." Esme nodded and kept on smiling.

"Do you think its part of the changing process?"

"It's the only thing I can think of."

"I think it is..." Esme stated. "And so does Carlisle."

"Why?"

"You may not know it Sweetie, but you smell different. Even when I grabbed you on the cliff I noticed it."

"Laurent mentioned something like too, that and my blood tasted rotten."

"Possibly because of you're low blood cell counts?" She questioned.

"Maybe." I couldn't stand it anymore I had to ask.

"Is he coming back?" Esme sighed heavily and held my hand in hers.

"I don't know. Edward..." I cringed. "hasn't been himself these past few months. Do you want him to come back?" Apart of me wanted to shout out 'Yes!', but I was hesitant. I finally looked her in the eye and told the truth.

"I don't know anymore. I thought I did, but...I'm just not sure. No offense that he's your 'son', but he left me in the worst way possible."

"I totally agree, but if I know him like I do, once he checks his phone and listens to those messages we left..." She smiled. "All fifty of them. I'm sure he'll race back."

"We'll see." I said. The blood transfusion seemed to be working. The pain in my neck was fading away and once again I felt my eyes droop. I fought to stay awake. I hadn't been up for long. I shouldn't be tired. The pain must have sucked the energy right out of me. Esme noticed and tucked my blanket in around me. She kissed my forehead.

"Get some sleep Bella. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Promise?" Esme laughed and brushed my hair out my eyes.

"I promise. We'll all be here."

* * *

Review Please!

Lil~Rahl


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to all my amazing reader! I love every review I get! Thanks for all the Favs and alerts to!

Updating one more time before the weekend!

Disclaimer applies: *Looks in pocket and pulls out two dollars* Nope I still don't own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 13

The smell of fresh maple syrup and hot buttermilk pancakes woke me from my dreamless sleep. I opened my eyes to see Alice staring down at me.

"Better?" She cocked her head to the side and smiled. I looked down at my right arm and moved my wrist and fingers. No pain at all. I looked at where Laurent had bitten me to find another moon shaped scar and my wound on my shoulder had completely healed.

"Much." I looked back at her, and then looked up to see where the IV should be. It was gone. I rubbed my neck and found the needle.

"Carlisle gave you three bags and thought that should be enough for a start. You surprised us. We thought you'd wake up while he removed the needle. You didn't even flinch."

"What time is it?"

"A little after noon. We'd figured you sleep in after all you've been through." I nodded. "And Esme made you breakfast." My stomach growled on cue. Alice laughed, while pulled the blankets off of me. My arm didn't hurt one bit, but I was still worried.

Alice and I walked together, both of us happy to have the other. This felt like home to me.

"By the way..." Alice spoke. "Brace yourself." I didn't have time to question he words. As I turned the corner, Emmett in one of his infamous bear hugs ensnared me.

"Hi Bella." He said cheerfully. I laughed hard. Usually I was gasping for air, but this time I had no problem with his strength.

"Hi Em." Behind him stood the lovely Rosalie. Still the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She stood straight with her arms crossed, glaring at me. I got the feeling that she wasn't happy about me cutting her honeymoon short. Emmett put me back down and smiled at me.

"So what did you do this time?" I shrugged.

"The same old. Bad luck seems to creep up on me regardless." I held out my right arm to show him my scars.

"I got bit again." I pointed to Laurent's bite. "See." Emmett just nodded. Apparently they had been clued in on what's going on. He sighed shaking his head.

"Edward wasn't lying when he said trouble follows you like a hawk." I cringed again at his name. I had to get over take. Eventually I was going to have to see him again. Luckily for me Emmett didn't catch on to anything and kept teasing me, until Esme stepped in.

"She needs to eat." She spoke plainly. "See if Carlisle needs any help." She then pushed me into the kitchen and sat me at the table. He placed a short stack of pancakes in front of me along tall glass of milk. My mouth watered. I had forgotten how good of a cook Esme was. I smiled up at her and started devouring everything on the plate. Esme sat across from me at the table and Alice sat next to me.

"So what's the plan today?" I asked before biting into another piece of pancake. I watched Alice's eyes and noticed she's was looking.

"We'll play it easy. The whole state is looking for you. We'll have to wait a few more days before we move you." I swallowed hard.

"Move me?"

"Well yeah..." Alice smiled. "We can't just leave you here and if you are truly changing..."

"I could be a danger to everyone." I finished. I hadn't thought of that....leaving I mean. My family and friends, everyone that was out there looking for me, could I really just leave them all behind? I thought maybe I could....

"And now you're not calling Charlie." Alice interrupted my thought.

"Is he okay?" I had to know. He had to be pulling out his hair. Alice sighed heavily.

"He's scared. Renee and Phil flew up and are helping him. If you call him though he'll come for you." I nodded. She was right. I could hurt him without meaning to and Alice knew I would never forgive myself if that were to happen.

"Where do you plan on taking me?" Esme leaned forward.

"You'll come home with Carlisle and I. Back to New Hampshire. You'll love it there. The landscape is breathtaking."

"And of course Jasper and I are coming and Emmett and Rose..." Alice wrapped an arm around me.

"But what about all my stuff? My clothes, my books, everything I own is at home."

"We'll get you new things to replace them." Esme spoke. "I know it won't be the same."

"I understand. It's just a little bit of a shock I guess." And it was...I was never going to see my parents again, nor my friend, no more Angela, Jessica, Eric.... I laughed. At least Mike Newton would never get the chance to ask me out on another date.

"When you get done eating..." Alice interrupted my thoughts.... yet again. "You, Rosalie and I'll drive out of state and buy you a whole new wardrobe and I'll finally get my chance to teach you fashion." I growled. _SHOPPING!_ No! Not that! Figured she think of a way to drive me crazy. "We'll hook you up." _Ugh!_ A part of me wanted to attempt to run and hide again, but with Alice's gift I knew it wouldn't help. Though I thought it was strange that Rosalie was coming. I thought that she was upset with me. I looked at Alice and wondered if the Cullens were hiding something from me.

"Hurry up." Alice grabbed my fork from me and tried to force feed me.

"Alice." Esme said in a stern tone. "Leave her be." Alice handed me back my fork and skipped off, but not before calling back to me to hurry up again. I continued to eat very slowly. The more time it took me to eat the less time Alice had to use me as a guinea pig.

Carlisle came down soon after and sat next to Esme. The three of us discussed me going to New Hampshire with them. I wouldn't be able to finish school, not that it matter much now, but I would pretty much be stuck in a house with Esme all day. Carlisle would keep running test on me to find out what truly was happening to me. He was almost certain I was turning into the vampire, but I was more or less taking the long way to become one. He asked if I was afraid. I shook my head no.

"I kind of figured that was happening." I answered. "I was more afraid of going into this without help."

"And that's why you tried to get a hold of us." He added.

"Yeah... Whatever happens now, I'm ready for it. If it happens it happens. I have no regrets. If I have to leave everything behind, so be it." That was a lie, I did regret hurting my family, mostly Charlie. Carlisle nodded and smiled at me.

"Well you're taking this better than I would have imagined." I chuckled.

"I tend to bury that stuff deep down and ignore it."

"I know. I've had Jasper keep an eye on you, just in case you start to panic he'll be able to calm you down."

"Ah!" So that's why I've felt so peaceful. Now I was really going to have to thank him. Carlisle leaned forward and touched my hand.

"You're safe with us Bella. We'll find a way."

"I know." I smiled back. Esme stood up and grabbed my now cleaned plate.

"Bella why don't you go and get dressed. Alice and Rose are probably anxious to go shopping." I nodded, but was also a little thrown off. Did they want me to go shopping? Did they want me out of the house?

* * *

I get the feeling most of you know what's going to happen now! Stay tuned!

Lil~Rahl


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, People....here's what you want. Just not what you expected. Told you I was full of surprises!

Two updates in one day! That's alot for me! I'm gonna take the weekend off the relax my poor brain.

Disclaimer: Don't asked.

* * *

Chapter 14

Shopping was just as bad as I remembered. Alice made me put my hair in a very painful tight ponytail and gave me a blond wig. I had tried to argue that point. Though arguing with a vampire seemed to turn out to be a lost cause. I ended up looking like Rosalie's little unattractive sister. What was worse than all that was the fact that Rosalie actually seemed pleasant. Not only did she smile and greet me, but hugged me! It was then that I knew that something had to be up.

We drove for maybe three hours. I think I put dents into the doorframe of Rosalie's car. I still hated how they drove. Alice and Rosalie talking to low for me to catch most of it, so I did my best to ignore and stared out the window. I did enjoy the fact that my arm felt fine again and everything was back to normal.

When we finally got to Portland, Alice found what I assumed to be the biggest mall ever and pulled me out of the car. I gulped loudly and was dragged towards my impending doom.

"You're such a sissy." Alice said to me. "And helpless! You're getting new clothes and that's that. You can't wear the same thing over and over again."

"Watch me." I answered back. Rosalie grabbed my other arm and rolled her eyes.

"Bella...." She said calmly. "We are bonding today." Rose smiled and showed off her pearly white teeth. "Sister bonding. Please don't ruin this for Alice and I." Her eyes showed all the frustration built up. My eyes widen. "Don't ruin it or you'll regret it." She kept on smiling. "Okay?" I nodded immediately.

The day then became easier. Alice even let me buy a few pairs of jeans and a couple of shirts that I liked. Though she did try and con me into a pair of stilettos. It was nice for a change and I finally felt like a part of the Cullen family. I was just hanging out with my sisters. While my two brothers were at home doing gods know what.

"How are you felling Bells?" Alice asked as we passed the food court. The three of us were dragging at least thirty shopping bags behind us. Rose seemed to have lightened up and was enjoying the time as well and soon she and I was talking about places we'd still like to see and how her trip with Emmett to Asia had gone. Alice concentrated on the road as we headed back. Something not normal with her, I wondered if she was looking into the future.

When we passed into Washington the chatting stopped as soon as the rain began. Should have figured. Someone had to rain on my good day. I stared out the back window and watched the raindrops smash against the windows. Then I started thinking of him again. I still wondered what I would say to him when I saw him again. _Hi Edward! _No that's just too plain. _Edward, take me back! I'm a zombie without you!_ Nah! There I sound to desperate. Maybe I could just ignore him until he finally did become invisible to me. Though I still have this black hole in place of my heart. I had to learn to put on a good face regardless. If he came back it wouldn't be for me, it be for his family.

"Your awful quite back there, Bella." Alice said breaking our on going silence. "What's swarming up in the brain of yours?"

"Nothing much." I answered. "Just figuring out some useless equations."

"Thinking of Edward?" Rosalie said. She turned around in her seat in time to see my face turn bright red. "It's okay if you are. I wouldn't blame you."

"But I'm not." I said trying to sound stern. "I was thinking about.... roadrunners with fangs and how they run around swooning innocents girls by calling out Beep! Beep!" I heard Alice try to muffle her laugh. "And a stupid coyote that jumps of a damn cliff."

"You're Looney Bella." Rosalie spoke.

"I know. Some one has to be." I laid my head back.

"Are you nervous about seeing him?"

"Why would I? It's over between us." My self-control was starting to crumble and I felt the tears coming. "He's moved on and so should I." I looked at Rose and noticed the sadness in her eyes.

"What did he say to you?" She asked. As if on command the tears started to fall. I wiped them away quickly, but the damage was already done. "Bella?" she asked again. I didn't answer. I looked out the window and tried to ignore them. Rosalie crawled into the back seat and rubbed my back, another kind gesture that I would have never predicted from her. "Well whatever it was he was a jerk for saying it. Want me to rip him apart for you?" I suddenly laughed. "Alice and I would both."

"Yeah but first..." Alice butted in. "We'd dress him up in pink and ribbons before we did." I was laughing again.

"Or we can run over his grand piano with Emmett's jeep." Rose added. "The roast marshmallows over the remains."

We got back right when the sun was setting. Rose and Alice pulled out all my bags and we headed into the house. Esme was the only one home.

"Where are the boys?" I asked coming into the living room.

"Out hunting. They'll be back soon. Just the usual Cullen bonding moment." She said quickly. "Are you hungry at all?"

"Tired mostly. They wore me out." She smirked.

"They're good at that. It's why I hardly shop with them. They wear my patience thin."

"Next time I shop with you."

"Deal." She smiled. "I made you a bed up stairs in Alice and Jasper's room. Why don't you rest? I'll wake you later for dinner." I nodded and headed upstairs. Everything looked the same. Each picture was in its correct place, like they had never left. I pulled off my shoes at Alice's old room and walked in. A full size bed took up the center of the room, covered in white linens. I felt sleep crawl in between my bones and I was out before I hit the bed.

I was sitting in the middle of his meadow. The wind blew gently across my face and smelled sweet of the wild flowers that grew around me. I looked all around waiting for my sparkling prince to show. To see his crooked smile, to hear his velvety voice one more time, to throw myself against his harden chest and be consumed by him. I waited and waited. He never showed. I pulled knees to my chest and cried uncontrollably. My tears fell into the grass. Darkness ate up the sky and with it came the creatures of the night. I looked up through teary eyes to see James, Laurent, and Victoria standing in front me. James's eyes were blacker than night. Then from the woods, the giant wolves gracefully surrounded us. They growled with malice at me. And then I heard his magical in my head.

"It's a human right of passage. I could never interfere with this. Dying is normal. Rest in peace my Bella."

I jerked forward in bed. Another nightmare and this time worse. It was dark outside, though the moonlight shone through one of the windows, casting an eerie feeling in the room. My heart was pounding a mile a minute in my chest and I was covered in cold sweat. I wrapped the blanket tightly around me and waited for my anxiety to subside.

"Are you okay?" I heard the voice from my dreams say. My heart froze as I looked over to a rocking chair on the side of the room. _I'm still dreaming. He can't be. _"I was about to wake you. Were you having a nightmare?" I sat there speechless. My mouth just refused to work for me. Edward Cullen got out of the chair and casually walked over to the bed. I shook violently with every step he took. He had come. He was here.... watching me sleep. Like the old days. He sat close to me and smiled sadly.

"Bella." I inhaled deeply at the sound of his voice saying my name. "Carlisle told me everything today. He's thinks your changing as does everyone else." His fist clinched tighter. "We should have been here to help you. I shouldn't have left you..." _What the hell was he doing?_ Was he trying to prolong my torment? Agonize me more that he already had? Or did he come back to break my heart beyond repair. "And for that I'm sorry." He spoke to me.

He's apologizing! For what! My agony! Tears started to fall and my hands shook harder. All I remembered next was my fist colliding with Edward, watching him fly across the room and impact the wall. _Stupid Vampire!_

* * *

YayEdward's back!!!! Be happy and leave a review! (Again. XP)

Lil~Rahl


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all the great reviews, alerts and favs!

First off! I'm dedicating this chapter to my 200th reviewer **XColourOfAngelsX**

Second of all! I can't believe so many people approved (More like rooted.) of Bella punching Edward and sending him into a wall. X0

Disclaimer: I still do not own any part of the Twlight series. I just own my plot.

* * *

Chapter 15

I should have been foaming at the mouth. I was madder than mad! Edward stared at me with pure shock glazed in his eyes. My fist clinched tightly to my side. My inner self fought a reluctant battle with itself. A part of me wanted to run and jump into his arms. Hold him to me and kiss his perfect face. I knew if I had chosen that path I would pretty much end up as a sobbing heap of flesh at his feet, but my mind and heart were raging onward!

"Now your sorry!" I spat sarcastically at him. Edward got back to his feet. "Now!"

"Bella..." He raised his arms up in defense. "Let's be rational about all of this."

"About what!" I shouted. I was pretty sure the rest of his family could hear me yelling. I was surprised that they hadn't stormed up here to stop me. Edward took a step closer to me and I backed away.

"Bella... if I had known...that this was happening. I would have never left you..."

"Really? So.... I need to be dying just to get your attention now." My left eye was starting to twitch in rage. I wanted to hurt him! Badly! Edward ran his hand through his hair.

"I didn't mean... Bella. I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"Then how did you mean it?"

"I wanted you to live a normal life. I didn't want to hurt you!"

"TOO LATE!" I screamed at him and sent a right hook to his chin. Edward flew back into the same hole in the wall. I growled at him and stormed out of the room. As I expected... the rest of the Cullen family was in the hallway. They didn't speak to me at all. Maybe I should have mentioned that I was just a bit stronger. I walked in a huff down stairs and was in the foyer when Edward caught up with me.

"Bella..." He started to say.

"Don't!" I cut him off. "Not now Edward."

"Just hear me out."

"I already have! You hurt me once when you said you didn't love me and you left me there lost in the woods!" He cringed at that. Good! Turn about play! "Do you know how many hours I was out there crying over your ghost! Or how many days of weeks I spent in misery. I wasn't even living!" I could feel the tears starting to roll down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella. I didn't know."

"Well that's a first!" I spat at him. The rest of the Cullens stood in the doorframe watching us both. "You keep assuming what I need and want! But you're so blind! I only ever needed and wanted you."

"I wasn't good for you!" I growled again and gripped the edge of his piano, my fingers leaving imprints in the finished wood. I used all the force I had and pushed the piano right at him. Edward caught it quickly. The instrument made a terrible cracking sound at impact. He looked back up at me. Where I expected angry and fury from where I had intended to destroy his beloved piano, I only saw sadness and....love. Grr! He wasn't playing fair! "Bell..." He started again.

"No! Don't." I shook my head. I took another step back. I didn't want to be here. I shouldn't be trying to hurt him, but a part of me wanted him to feel as bad as I had these past few months.

"I died the night you left me." Edward tried to make another attempt to get closer to me. I clinched my fist to my sides and glared. He got the picture this time and kept him distance. " _'It'll be as if I never existed...'_ remember?" I cried. I saw Rosalie's mouth drop open. I wish I had the gift to read her mind right now. "You broke me." I spat. Then a thought raced across my mind. _And now I'm going to break you car! Stupid Vampire! _

I quickly turned and walked away from them all and headed towards the garage. I had to assume that Alice had shown Edward her vision of his beloved silver Volvo wrapped around a tree. I quicken my pace and opened the door. Edward sat on his car's hood, arms crossed.

"Destroying my car isn't going to give you satisfaction." I growled. Alice was going to owe me. Edward moved in a blink of an eye and stood in front me. "I know that whatever I do will never make up for what I have done." My inner strength was crumbling and he knew it. This was his trump card. I hated it when he played dirty. "As soon as I found out what was happening. I rushed back here as fast as I could." He cupped his hands to my cheek. "I shouldn't have left you and I let my love for your protection over shadow us, but I had to try. I am sorry." He said again. "I'll let you break every possession I own if it'll make you happy. I'll even let you beat on me and take Emmett's teasing for centuries to come. I'll do anything for your forgiveness. That I do not deserve." That did it! I crumbled into his arms and cried. He held me close to his chest and let me stain his shirt. He kissed my hair and picked me up into his arms.

Once again.... he had won. Not that I cared. I cried uncontrollably. Not because I finally had him back, but for many things. I was slowly changing and I had lost my life. My parents were on an endless search to find me and Jacob Black believed that I would come back one day. Though Edward's reappearance did spark some happiness in me, I doubted that it would repair the hole in my heart. At least not right now.

"She okay?" I heard Esme asked Edward. I should have lifted my head up to apologize for the gigantic hole in Alice's room.

"She'll be fine. Just needs time." I nodded my head as I stared at his shirt. I felt his finger under my chin as he lifted my head up. "Now...." he smiled at me. My heart skipped a beat. Dammit! "If your all done now,would you like to talk. I'll be more than gladly." My stomach decided to make it self known at that moment. Usually he'd chuckle to himself, but this time was different.

"I'll buy dinner. Anything where you like. As long as you don't hurt my car." I stared up into his amber eyes and soon found my self lost within them. How could I ever be angry with him? I was still in love with him. I bit my lip and smiled.

"Not even a little bit?" I tried to sound sweet.

"I'd rather you destroy something else. I'll let you finish off the piano. It's already beyond repair." An idea came to mind. I gripped his shirt collar and ripped down, revealing his sculptured chest.

"There. I'll destroy that." Edward laughed.

"Dinner?"

"Please and you have to wear that shirt."

"Of course." He replied while pulling his keys out of his pocket.

"And I want us to run." He raised his left eyebrow at me. "Well you run and I'll hang on." He held my hands.

"After one thing though." He said. "I've been wanting to do thing all day." Less careful as remembered, Edward kissed me. My heart felt as if it would burst out of my chest. This was right. Him and I... together, meant to be. God! How I loved him!

* * *

Review Please!

LIL~RAHL


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts, and favs.

_Authors Note: _I will probably not be able to update as frequent for the remainder of the week. My grandmother is going in for a triple by pass today. Hopefully by the end of next week everything will go back to normal. Thank you for understanding.

Discliamer applie (as if you don't know by now.)

* * *

Chapter 16

He had wanted to take me out for a big expensive dinner. He begged and begged until he got that hint that his car was still in danger. So I got my wish! A number four from McDonalds. SUPER-SIZED! Edward took one look at what I was eating and if he had had the chance would have thrown it out.

"It looks...." he eyed the fries. "Greasy." I stuffed a few in my mouth.

"Voted America's best." I retorted.

"I'll stick with the mountain lion." He joked.

"Fine then. More fries for me."

We were sitting a small park. Usually I would be nervous to be out here in the dark, but Edward was one of those creatures that went bump in the night and I diffidently was not afraid of him. He rubbed his chest slowly and grimaced.

"Still sore?" I asked.

"Wasn't expecting to fly through a wall. Should have figured you be a bit stronger."

"I should have told Carlisle about that."

"You knew?"

"Kind of. I knocked back Laurent before he bit me." He nodded and I watched his fist tighten.

"I should have been there to protect you." I rolled my eyes. He's always the knight in shining armor, but it was getting boring.

"I don't need a babysitter."

"Still..."

"No still..." I snapped. Edward cringed at it. "What happen happened. Nothing can change it. I don't regret it and neither should you."

"Why not?"

"Because regretting take up too much energy. I'd rather spend time trying to figure out what the hell is happening than regretting that you weren't there to save me...."

"Again" he added and we both laughed. Edward intertwined his fingers with mine. "You will always be my accident prone human."

"And you my over reactive vampire." _And you're hot too!_ "So what have you been up to since today?" I asked before finishing my meal. It was starting to get cold.

"Nothing to be honest. " he spoke slowly. "I was just trying to survive through the day."

"Hmm?" He looked at me before kissing my forehead.

"Bella." He spoke smoothly. I wanted to jump him. "You and everyone else give me too much credit. I am not as strong as you think I am... I was lost without you." _Really?_ Was what I wanted to say, but I kept my mouth closed. "I was barely surviving through the hours. It wouldn't be long before I'd climb through your window, begging you to take me back." _Begging huh? Sounds fun?_ "When I received everyone's messages saying you've disappeared, I panicked. I have never run home so quickly, but I had to know where you were. Carlisle, Jasper and Esme sat me down and carefully explained everything to me. How Carlisle believed you were changing in an unusual way. That my mother broke the treaty to save you from jumping off a cliff to your death." I cringed. I was trying to forget that. "I felt terrible. More than terrible. Terrible could not describe how I felt. So before you came home I went for a run with the guys to cool my thoughts on a hunt and I thought it would be better not to surprise you after you came back from shopping. Though I never would have thought you'd sucker punch me. Even Alice didn't see that coming."

"What she'd see?" I asked curiously.

"She saw you jumping into my arms."

"I'm full of surprises." I smiled.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He leaned forward and kissed me again. My heart fluttered uncontrollably. He smiled against my lips.

"So... do I still dazzle you." I nodded. "Am I forgiven then?"

"Do you have to ask?" I smiled and held him tighter. I loved the way his body felt next to mine. I kissed him fiercely and much to my surprise Edward responded back! We tumbled back into the grass. His hands entangled into my hair.

"I love you." He whispered into my ear before kissing the nap of my neck and breathed in deep. He looked back in my eyes.

"Hmm?"

"I like you smell now. It doesn't burn like it used to."

"Part of the change?"

"I think so." He kissed my forehead. "It's a nice floral smell. Not as enticing as it used to be."

"But now you don't have to worry about killing me."

"True." He laughed. "I'll miss it though." I nodded.

"I won't." He laughed into my hair.

We lay there in the grass until the sun was rising. Then I hopped on Edward's back and we made our way back home. It was beautiful to watch the sunrise, to watch its rays bounce off Edward's skin. He held my hand in his and we walked slowly towards the house. I had the feeling that neither of us wanted to go back.

Edward quickly stopped and turned to face the woods. He pushed me behind him and growled lowly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Come on out Jacob!" He called.

"Jake?" I heard something come through the brush and Jacob appeared in nothing but cut off shorts. What was with him and just wearing shorts? "Jake what are you doing here?"

"He's come as spoke person for the pack." Edward spoke first while glaring at Jacob. "Tell them not to worry we will be leaving soon and not returning.... ever." Jacob looked over to me.

"How you feeling, Bells?"

"Better for the moment." He nodded as if thinking his next words over thoroughly.

"Then are you coming home?" I shook my head no. "Why not."

"I'm still not sure it's safe for me to be around anyone else."

"But you said you were better."

"For the moment. Carlisle gave me another blood transfusion to ease the pain. I'm still changing."

"Charlie's worried about you." God! Did Jake really know how to pour on the guilt? "Not to mention the Quiluette Elders are very upset that a bloodsucker broke the treaty and crossed on to our lands." Jake glared back at Edward.

"To save me. I almost jumped of one of the cliffs on First Beach. If not for them, I'd be dead."

"And as I said." Edward butted in. "We will be leaving soon...." He smiled. "With Bella and not coming back. The elders and your pack will have nothing to worry about." Jake looked back at me.

"So were you actually going to run off? You promised."

"She has no choice, but to leave." Edward snapped. "Even we don't know what's going on, but we're not in danger." The two looked as if they were going to have a brawl and as the two started to argue over me, I felt myself wanting to protect Jacob. Not because I wanted him to hurt Edward, but vice versa. Jacob wasn't as strong as him.

"I can handle myself."

"Of course you can...pup."

"Pup?" I questioned. I looked up at Jake, who was quivering in anger.

"He hasn't told you." Edward looked back at me.

"Tell me what?" I looked at my dear friend. "What is it Jake?" He was shaking like crazy and in a second Edward pushed me back wards and I flew across the front yard. I saw him crouch into an attack. I got back up to my feet and started running back.

"Edward! Don't!" I called out and watched as the two started circling each other.

* * *

Yes! Another Cliff Hanger. (Sorry)

Please Review!

Lil~Rahl


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to all who reviewed, faved, and alerted.

This chapter is also dedicated to my 300th Reviewer! Flavius!

Disclaimer applies!

* * *

Chapter 17.

The sight I saw before me was like something from another nightmare. My lover and good friend were preparing to fight over me.

"Edward don't hurt him." As I called out Emmett and Jasper appeared at either side of Edward and pulled him back. The others appeared next to me.

"Calm down Jacob Black." Carlisle said smoothly. "No one is going to fight you here." Jake ignored him and stared blankly at Edward. I stood in front of my friend and placed my hands on his shoulders. His skin was hot. Had it always been hot?

"Jake..." I spoke. " You know I have to go. I'll come back though. You know I would." Jacob didn't appear to pay attention.

"Don't bother Bella." Edward said from behind me. "He won't listen to you. He thinks I'm the reason you're leaving." I turned and glared at him, before shaking Jacob again.

"Jake." He finally looked down at me. His entire body shaking now.

"Bella. Get. Away. From. Me." His voice was low and harsh.

"Don't end it like this." I felt even more tears starting to form. Where the hell were all these emotions coming from? Jacob quickly jerked his arms from me and the next thing I knew I was flying backwards into the woods and Edward shouting harshly. I landed hard on a stump and banged my head against it. I felt fresh blood soak my left cheek. I looked back at the fight and couldn't see Jacob. My heart quickens. Where was he? Standing there in front of the Cullens was a gigantic wolf. My eyes widen. It had been one of the wolves from the night in the meadow, right before Jacob found.... An idea popped into my head. If vampires could exist, couldn't other monsters? Could Jacob be.... I couldn't believe I was thinking this, but could he possibly be a werewolf? My head was starting to throb and I found it harder and harder to keep my eyes open, but I fought against it.

I got back to my feet and started to stumble back to the fight, which wasn't much of a fight. It was more like a one-way argument between Edward and the wolf. The other were trying to keep the two apart.

Before I could set one foot on to the Cullen's yard three more wolves appeared in front of me. They were the others I had seen before and then a man dressed in torn shorts stepped out. I kept my ground in the woods and leaned against a tree. I tried to not focus on the pain in my head and on the conversation. It was hard though. I wrapped my arms around my chest and hugged myself. I winced in pain and pulled my hand back. It was soaked in blood. I started to feel dizzy again and as luck should have it both of my vampire induced scars started itching like crazy. I closed my eyes and started preparing myself for the pain.

"Bella!" I heard Carlisle voice in my mind. I opened one eye and saw him standing in front of me. I felt another pair of arms around me and could hear Edward shouting "LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO HER!"

"Tell Edward to shut it." I mumbled. And then everything went black.

I didn't feel like I was sleeping, but I couldn't move. I felt like I was lying under water and every time I inhaled it like thick water filled my lungs. My whole body was in pain now and my chest hurt with every beat of my heart. Was this it? Was I finally dying? Was I changing into a vampire?

"Bella?" I heard Edward's voice. "Bella can you hear me?" I slowly opened my eyes and found him hovering over me. His lips curling into that crooked smile that I loved so, but his eyes were heavy with worry. "Are you okay?"

"I think so. What happen?"

"Loss of blood. When you fell you landed on something sharp. You're lucky. A few inches more to the left and it would have pierced your kidney."

"Just my luck." I mumbled and groaned.

"Are you in any pain?" He asked at the same time another wave of pain went screaming through my body. I bit my lip to try and hold back the scream. Though I knew Edward would get the picture. "Carlisle is on is way back. We're going to give you another blood transfusion."

"No!" I gasped. "I can handle this." Which was almost true. I just didn't want another stupid needle jammed into my neck. Besides, I figured if I let the pain just take me this whole transformation thing would be over.

"Nonsense." He spoke. "It'll help." I looked up at him. He was doing the overly protective vampire thing again. I wondered if his Volvo was still out in the garage. I still envisioned it around that tree. Then I remembered Alice telling Edward. Though if she blabbed to him this time, I'd destroy her entire closet of 'fashionable' clothes.

"No!" I said back, grinding my teeth.

"Yes." He crossed his arms.

"You can't make me...." I growled. He smiled and leaned forward.

"Watch me. You're getting that transfusion." When would he ever learn that I could make my own decisions? The pain took a back seat as I felt my anger reach its boiling point. THAT'S IT! _Say goodbye to the car Edward!_

Jasper graced us with his presence and looked at Edward.

"You're upsetting her." He spoke calming. "I can feel her anger from the backyard." He rested a hand on his shoulder. "Come on and let her rest. We're all going out hunting for a few hours. ."

"Someone needs to be here for her."

"Esme volunteered to stay." Jasper butted in. "She'll be fine." _But your car won't! _I added. _Stupid Vampire!_ Edward looked back at me and I finally saw remorse in his expression.

"Will you be okay with Esme?"

"I'll be fine. Go. Grab a mountain lion for me." He leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"As you wish." He whispered. "I'll be back soon. I promise." _Not soon enough. _I thought evilly. Edward and Jasper left, but not before Jasper turned and winked at me and I smiled back.

Carlisle agreed with me on the transfusion, but he decided he would keep a few bag and sterile needles on hand should the pain become too unbearable. Then as soon as you could say waffle the house was quite. Esme was upstairs working on some blue prints for an old house she was remodeling in New Hampshire. She had made my pallet on the couch again and I turned on the television and put it on HBO. Ah! What luck! Bram Stoker's Dracula was on. I turned the volume up loud and carefully crept out off the couch. I did my best not to alert Esme. The woman could her a pin drop from the next county. As soon as my hand reached the doorknob to the garage I was free. I grabbed Edward's keys off the hook and walked out. His poor little shiny silver Volvo preparing for its last ride. I got in and started the car. The engine roared to life. Esme had to have heard that. I quickly shifted to drive and hit the gas. I squealed out of the driveway. I laughed maniacally while turning on to the road.

"Let's see how fast this baby goes."

* * *

Note: I am going to listen to my reviewers for once and let Bella have some fun with the Volvo XD!

Review Please!

Lil~Rahl


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favs and alerts!

Second, I'd like to dedicate this to whoever played this song on the radio while I was driving home one day. The song inspired this chapter. (In otherwords I had to rewrite the whole thing.)

Disclaimer applies: Still don't.

* * *

Chapter 18

I was past hoping if Edward would forgive me for what I was about to do. I didn't care anymore. He deserved this last and finale act of judgment. For all his broken promises, for his over protectiveness, his ego of trying to keep me something I wasn't anymore. He deserved this more than anything. The Volvo had to die, so that justice. His poor car's engine roared fiercely down the long and winding road. I slid off to the side and deliberately ran into every low branch I could get in front of. One branch caught the windshield just right and left a large crack going right down the middle. I smiled evilly at the destruction and deeply wanted more. I wanted to return this car back to him looking something like an origami paper crane. But for that to happen I was going to need some good destruction type music. I turned on the radio and started flipping through the stations. The first one was a jazz station. Figured that Edward would be listening to that, I flipped to another station.

"You're number one station in Hip Hop and R&...." Nope not that one.... I switched again.

"I see a red door and I want it painted bl..." Nope Rolling Stones can't help with this. Next!

"Bah dah ba ba ba! I'm lovin..." Next!

"Romeo save me I've been waitin..." Nope.... totally wrong song for the mood. Next!

"They say man should always dress for the job they want. So why I'm dressed up like a pirate in this restaurant?" Ugh! Next! The next station started off with a dumb solo and then a man's voice came over.

"We're not gonna take it! NO! We ain't gonna take it! We're not gonna take it....anymore!" Next came a small guitar solo. I smiled again. This was a good song. I wondered who sang it. I turned the volume up loud and jammed to the beat. My foot steadily pressing down on the gas and the little needle on the speedometer kept on going.

"We've got the right to choose it! There ain't no way we'll lose it! This is our life! This is our song!" I started swerving back and forth over the yellow line laughing hysterically. Someone had have been in this same predicament to write this. It fit my attitude I had with Edward. "We'll fight the powers that be, just! Don't pick our destiny, 'cause! You don't know us, you don't belong!" I swerved back onto my side of the road and turned onto a small dirt road that seemed more like a large bike trail, nothing for a car to be traveling on. He! He! I hit the trail at eighty and hit pothole after pothole. His car's suspension made dangerous grinding noise then a loud snap. I had to have broken something with that! HA! I was enjoying this so much!

"Oh, we're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore!" I sang along this time to the chorus. Branches, leaves and anything else I could get in my way. All his windows, expect the one in the back, had spider cracked. The windshield was busted up so much I couldn't even see out of it. I hit the brakes hard and came to a full stop. I got out and grabbed a broken down limb. I swung at the windshield and watched as the glass fell in. I swung at the hood, leaving dents all over the already scratched paint. "Your life is trite and jaded! Boring and confiscated! If that's your best, your best won't do!" I threw the branch at the car once again and stepped back into the car. I left the door open and put my seat belt on. I put the car into reverse and stomped on the gas pedal. The car screamed in agony and sped backwards down the small road. A tree trunk came up out of nowhere and took off the driver side door. I laughed again and left it wrapped around the tree.

"Ooooooooooohh! Oooooooooohh!" I turned the volume up as high as it could go. " We're right! Yeah! We're free! Yeah! We'll fight! Yeah! You'll see! Yeah!" I hit the potholes again and quickly turned the car around, rear-ending another tree in the process. I shifted into drive and hit the road again. This time driving on the shoulder, trying to hit every mailbox, street sign and whatever else I could get in the way. "Oh, we're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore!" I sang along and did a donut in the road. His rear bumped fell off and I left that too. I shouted the words out loud, hoping that Edward was close enough to hear me shout it at him! _STUPID VAMPIRE! Mess with me will you! _  
"Oh, we're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore! No way!" After hitting probably the seventeenth mailbox, smoke started to fill out. I knew that my fun was almost over. I still wasn't going out until the end of my song.

"Oooooooooohh! Oooooooooohh! We're right! Yeah! We're free! Yeah! We'll fight! Yeah! You'll see! Yeah!" I nodded back and forth at the guitar solo and screaming and hollering out the doorframe. "Oh, we're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it!  
Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore! Oh, we're not gonna take it! No, we ain't gonna take it! Oh, we're not gonna take it anymore!" The car was now chugging along. I swerved back and forth and started heading for the house. Bouncing in my seat to the beat of the song. I liked it. I would have to find out who sang it. It was fun to destroy vampire's car to. Far too much fun.

"Just you try and make us! We're not gonna take it! Come on! No, we ain't gonna take it! You're all worthless and weak! We're not gonna take it anymore!" Edward's Volvo started to shake and I started praying I could make it back to finish off my revenge. "Now drop and give me twenty! We're not gonna take it! Oh, crinch pin! No, we ain't gonna take it! Oh, you and your uniform! We're not gonna take it anymore!" The song came to an abrupt in and I couldn't laugh at myself. So much destruction to a song. It was awesome!

"And that was 'We're not gonna take it' from the eighties band Twisted Sister." The DJ spoke. I memorized the name of the group and made a promise to myself that I would buy their CD one day and probably play it again the next time Edward upset me. I pulled into the Cullens long drive and floored the pedal. Much to my surprise no one was standing outside of the garage. I replaced the Volvo and shut off the chugging engine. It would probably be the last time it would ever be used. I unbuckled my seat belt and stepped through the doorframe. I stood back and looked at my finished work.  
"Well..." I said out loud. "It's no paper crane, but it'll do." I held the keys tightly in my hand and walked into the house. Sitting in the living room was my Edward and Alice. He glared at me as I walked in. I smiled and tossed him his keys.

"Needs gas." I smiled and walked off into the kitchen to find Esme. From the living room I could hear him yell.

"Is this has something to do with you and Jasper singing the hookie pookie in German while hunting?" I leaned against the wall. I was waiting for it. Any second. I heard a door swing open and then it came.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" He yelled. I smiled and sank slowly to the floor.

_Mission complete!_

* * *

Okay, in order of radio stations

1st: Made it up.

2nd: 'Painted Black' by the Rolling Stones

3rd:McDonald's ad

4th: 'Love story' by Taylor Swift

5th: Free Credit Report ad. (I had that song stuck in my head too! XP)

And 6th was my new favorite song 'We're not gonna take it!' By Twisted Sister! (Play the song and reread this chapter if you haven't heard it already.)

Review Please!

Lil~Rahl


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for all the Reviews, Alerts and Favs.

This chapter is dedictaed to t he 400th reviewer which was Kiara212.

Disclaimer applies:

* * *

Chapter 19

He was in front of me in seconds; his eyes blacker than the night itself. I knew he was trying hard to keep his anger down.

"Why?" He snarled. "Why Bella? Why the car?"

"I was mad." I simply stated.

"Then get mad at me." He pointed at himself.

"I did, but you have this over engaging ego of yours that believes that you are always going to be right and I'm just the dumb human!" I shouted.

"I do not!" He retorted and the turned and shouted. "And don't you agree with her Rosalie!" I couldn't help but laugh. He crossed his arms and stared at me. "Did you know that they were all in on it? They wanted you to destroy the car."

"That must tell you something if seven people voted against you." I added.

"Bella...I would have rather you destroyed my life than that car. I loved that car."

"I know that's why I did it. You don't care about your self when it comes to me. I am your world and I'm your oh-so clumsy human danger magnet. I want you to stop acting like my guardian and be what I want you to be!"

"And what's that?" I shook my head and looked at him in disbelief. How could he not know?"

"I want you to be the one I spend the rest of eternity with. I want my loving and caring Edward. Not the over-protective monster you've been since you got back. Stop it! Or I'll bury you alive in box." Edward quickly turned away from me, but not before I saw the small smile crawl over his lips. Ha! I'm off the hook!

"I saw that." I stated. "You smiled. I'm cleared." I heard him laugh. He had such a hard time not staying mad at me. Which was why I loved him so. He turned back around and quickly hugged me. I loved how I felt in his arms I usually forgot to breathe. He kissed me on the forehead and looked into my eyes.

"I'm still upset about my car."

"At least it wasn't the Aston Martin." He winced. "I won't. I'm done with retribution." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. My lips molding into his, while my heart raced on. I pulled away and smiled. "I can go back to being the clumsy human now."

"No..." He muttered.

"What?" Edward looked down at me and brushed a few stray hairs back into place.

"Carlisle and I have been talking and we think we need to up the transformation time. He agrees with you. You are stuck between being a human and a vampire and every time you're given a blood transfusion, it replaces your blood and stalls it." Fear showed through his eyes. "And I can't bear to see you in anymore pain."

"But I'm not in any pain."

"Not right now, but soon you will be again. You're right. You are dying and I'm selfish enough to keep you to myself."

"You're not selfish if I want to stay with you." He raised his left eyebrow.

"You shouldn't, but we think we should inject you with the venom and pain killers. Speed up the process and tie up all the lose ends."

"Sounds good." He bit his lips.

"Tie **all** ends up."

"Meaning?"

"Charlie, Renee and Phil." My heart sunk. I had completely forgotten about them. "I'm sure you don't want to leave them wondering for the rest of their lives what happen to you." I nodded.

"What should I do?"

"You don't have to do anything." He smiled. "Just agree to it."

"What then?"

"Let's go sit down and I'll finish." He grabbed my hand and led me back to the living room. To my surprise the entire family was sitting there. I sat next to Esme and Edward followed pursuit.

"So?" I looked at him. "What do you have in mind?"

"We plan on giving them a clean break." Carlisle spoke up. "They need an ending regardless." I nodded.

"Sure. How?" No one spoke. I looked back up at Edward.

"We're going to fake you're death and let them say their goodbyes." I was right I didn't like those words.

"A funeral?"

"Correct."

"How?" Edward looked over at Carlisle.

"Well. We plan to..." Carlisle fumbled with his fingers. " As Edward said, fake your death. We'll gather some of your clothes, ID, and parts of a skeleton and we'll make it look like an animal attacked you. All you have to do go with Edward and we'll take care of everything." I squeezed Edward's hand.

"Go where?"

"New Hampshire." Edward smiled. "You'll be in transition so you won't realize anything at all."

"So.... They'll think that I'm dead."

"Well...you will be." Alice piped up. "But more like the walking dead."

"Will it work?" I asked her.

"It will. She smiled and held Jasper's hand tightly. "They do need this closure, Bella."

"Okay..." I nodded. "Let's do this then."

"Well, love." Edward spoke. "There is another tie to fix before we can even try."

"Another?" I tried to think of what it could be.

"Jacob." Esme whispered into my ear.

"Jacob?" I said out loud. "What can he do? He promised to keep quite as long as I came back one day."

"It's nothing like that." Carlisle spoke. "It's probably nothing that Edward or any one else would talk about. You see, years ago, we made a treaty with the Quileutues." Suddenly my mind flashed back to last year walking down the beach with Jacob. _'another legend claims that we descended from wolves.' _No... that's just a myth. I looked back up at Edward. _'There are stories of the cold ones as old as the wolf legends, and some much more recent. According to legend, my own great-grandfather knew some of them. He was the one who made the treaty that kept them off our lands. _I had completely forgotten about Jacob telling all about it. "....we need to make sure that Jacob understands thoroughly before we do anything. Do you think you could do that?" Oops! That's what I get for not paying attention.

"Sure." I knew I could ask Edward again later. "Whatever we need to do." Esme smiled at me and squeezed my other hand.

"Good..." Carlisle grinned. "Then why don't you two go and meet up with him." NOW!?!?! Edward stood up and pulled me off the couch. "We'll see you when you get back."

Edward moved swiftly through the woods, while I clung tightly to him. We had already called Jacob and he had planned to meet with us in our Meadow. When I had asked Edward why we had to talk with Jacob, he laughed and asked if I hadn't been paying attention. The moon soft light filtered through the tree. It was beautiful here even better that I could spend it with Edward.

"What are you thinking?" I heard him ask. I didn't answer. Why did he have to ask while I was thinking of him? "Bella?" He knows how to keep me falling for him. My eye lit up and I giggled.

"Edward.... would you mind doing a favor for me?" He slowed enough so that I could walk beside him. "Please?"

"As long as you agree to something."

"Sure." At that moment we both stepped into our meadow, holding each other's hands. "What is it?"

"Well..." Edward bit his lip and looked at me nervously. That was new. When did Edward ever look at me nervously? "I was going to do this earlier, but I was slightly angry over the loss of my Volvo, but I do want this." Want what?

"Bella...." He cupped my face in his soft cold hands. "I can't live without you. You are my day, my night, the air in my lungs, the sunshine on my skin, and the stars in my eyes. When you're not with me, everything just vanishes. You are my everything. In all my years of existing, I never thought I would find my match, but here you stand with me." I felt as if I could cry. I bit my lip to hold the tears back. I watched as he pulled out a small velvet box out of his right pocket. _OH MY GOD!!!! He isn't._ Edward dropped down to one knee. _OH NY GOD HE IS!!!!!_

"Bella, would you marry me?" My heart stopped. I wasn't planning on this. My heart soon started yelling YES! YES! But my mind was struggling. I remember Renee and Charlie and how they always frowned about marrying young. When I was young I had promised myself to wait, but I wasn't getting any older and Edward was the only one for me. I smiled as I looked down at the ring in the box. It was very old and beautiful. Just like him.

"On one condition." He exhaled deeply and smiled. _Had he been holding his breath?_

"Anything." He grinned. I leaned forward.

"Say Beep! Beep! For me."

* * *

I like my purposal better than the one from the books. _Beep! Beep!_

Read And Review!

Lil~Rahl the sparkly novelist


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to all that have reviewed, alerted and faved.

Author's note: I am so sorry it took me forever to get this up. I am a very busy woman. I'm planning a bridal shower, wedding, and not to mention everything in between. As a bonus I made this chapter a little longer.

Disclaimer applies

* * *

Chapter 20

So little to say, I got to see Edward impersonate the Looney Toons roadrunner. (Which he made even funnier by running back and forth through the meadow) And now my left hand felt slightly heavier due to my new engagement ring. Edward had been more than happy to place it on my finger. We laid in the grass and watched the sun slowly leave the sky. Jacob seemed to be running late. I wondered what could be taking him so long. I remembered back to the other day, the wolves and the myths. Curiosity consumed me.

"Edward....is Jacob...." No it's not possible.

"Yes." He spoke softly. I lifted my head up to face him.

"Yes meaning?"

"Yes....he's a werewolf." My eyes widen.

"How long have you known?"

"A while."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"Well.... I would have, but you were out joy riding."

"Oh." I nodded and watched a smiled crawl onto his face.

"But none the less yes Jacob is a werewolf, a very young one too, possibly two to three weeks old. That's why I threw you out of the way. I did want him to harm you if he lost his temper."

"Which he did." I stated.

"And tried to take my head off, but the others stopped him before anything happened and they took him back to settle him down." I shook my head. "What?"

"I heard you yelling before I passed out." He rolled his eyes.

"I was a little upset that you had been injured. Jacob was so angry that he didn't even register that he had hurt you or how badly." I laid my head on his chest.

"You sounded like you could have murdered him."

"No..." he laughed slightly. "Perhaps maybe break his jaw." I rolled my eyes.

"You are so pathetic."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head. "I love you though."

"I love you too." I raised my head up and kissed his lips. Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. There was need in his kisses now. A yearning that I had never felt before. I gave into him and kissed madly with passion, but like I expected he ended it too soon. He growled lowly at me, though more out of frustration than anger.

"Do you know how hard it is for me to resist you now?" I shook my head no.

"This seems all the same to me. I kiss you, you hold back and tell me that you can't for fear of killing me."

"True, but now that you don't smell as lovely as you did before. I find myself wanting you." I felt my cheeks heat up as those words escaped his lips. He wants me? Oh boy! This could get interesting. Wait! No! Not now! I'm supposed to focus on other things, but he was lying underneath me and he looked so desirable. I could eat him up. No! I mentally smacked myself in the head. Bad Bella! Bad! Nope.... must wait.... must talk with Jacob. Edward chuckled and smiled. God did I want him!

"Come on. I can hear Jacob. He'll be here in a second." NO!!! Damn you Jacob! I wanted to mentally choke my friend. Whether Edward noticed me fighting with myself never showed. I figured he was trying to be the gentlemen and stay oblivious. He held my hand tightly and whispered gently into my ear.

"Stay next to me. I do not want the mongrel to hurt you."

"His name is Jacob." I stated.

"Same thing." I growled. "Fine Jacob."

"You are about as bad as he is. Will you please be good? For me? Please?" I tried my hand at trying to be sweet and lovable. He grinned and pressed his forehead to mine.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever came across." I heard a branch snap and I jerked my head into the direction.

"Get a room you two." Edward laughed and whispered into my ear.

"_Perhaps later. Vegas_?" My heart fluttered and thoughts of him and I entangled in soft white sheets filled my mind. Damn it Edward! I smiled at Jacob.

"Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm sorry I pushed you onto whatever it was. I wasn't thinking right at the time." I nudged Edward in the rib cage before he could speak.

"I'm fine now." I waved it off. "Don't worry about it." Jacob walked closer, wearing only his cut off ragged jeans.

"So what's this all about?" He crossed his arms and glared at Edward. The tension between the two of them was so thick you could cut through it with a knife.

"We want to talk about the treaty." Edward spoke coolly.

"What about it?" Maybe I should have been paying more attention when Carlisle was talking earlier.

"You are aware of what's happening to Bella right?" Jacob nodded. "I want your permission to finish it."

"When?"

"As soon as possible. She is at high risk. You've seen her at her worse, Jacob Black. I can see it in your mind." Jacob looked at me. He seemed to be taking everything in all at once. I felt sorry for him for putting him on the spot.

"You should have asked Sam. He's the leader."

"We wanted to make this compromise with the great grandson of Ephraim Black. Since it was he that we first made the treaty with."

"But Sam's the leader."

"Makes no different to us. Bring Sam in then." Jacob turned and waved. I tried to see over Edward's shoulder. I watched a man appear who seemed a much older than Jacob. He stayed cleared of Edward and I. Sam and Jacob talked lowly to themselves, probably unaware that Edward could hear their thoughts. Sam turned and faced us.

"Are you positive that she's turning?" He asked Edward.

"Ninety nine point nine percent positive." Edward answered. "She's been bitten twice, she's healing quickly, and...." He rubbed his chest. "She can throw quite a punch." I giggled lightly and noticed Jacob eye me with suspicion.

"I hear that you plan on taking her away from here." Sam spoke. He didn't look at me. His eyes were dead straight on Edward.

"To New Hampshire until she's over this."

"And you plan on leaving her family wondering what happen to her? I don't think I have to remind you that her parents are in a state of panic looking for her."

"Already taken care of. We plan on faking her death. I know it's not a pleasant one, but it will give them closure." San nodded.

"When will you take her?"

"The sooner the better, but we want permission to turn her."

"She's turning already is she not?"

"She's stuck in limbo. When James bit her last year the venom had infected the sink and slowly started spreading. We had no idea that it would ever happen and the when Laurent bit her a few days ago, it just added to the problem. She is turning, but it'll be more painful for her to stay like this and there is no guarantee that she will survive." I gulped.

"We want to take her to New Hampshire and see if we can speed up the process, but if we acted without permission...."

"You would break the treaty." Sam finished.

"Correct." I looked over the three and watched each expression. Jacob's was a mix of anger and sorrow. Sam's seemed to be going over the situation. Where as Edward just stood stone still. He noticed I was looking at him and he gently squeezed my hand.

"Nervous?" he whispered. "I shook my head. "Any pain?" I moved my right arm. Then I remembered back to the other day, when Jacob and Edward started fighting. The injuries I had. They were gone now, but so was the pain. I hadn't had a blood transfusion, I just remember being so angry at Edward and then the pain subsided. I shook my head no at Edward and continued to think about the pain. I looked down at my hand puzzled. Was I over the hump? Was I finally turning into a vampire? I thought about what Alice had told me once about the transformation. I placed my hand over my heart and felt it beat strong. So I was still alive.

"As long as she returns when everything is complete..." I heard San speak. I turned my attention beck to the conversation. "I want her to agree to the treaty as well and...." He grinned. "To see Jacob as she promised." Edward held out his hand to shake his. Sam hesitated for a second before grasping Edwards's in return.

"Agreed." I wanted to smack myself for not paying attention. This vampire thing where you were easily distracted was getting on my nerves.

"So you'll keep in touch right?" Jacob said out of the blue and pulled me out of my thoughts... again. This was getting annoying.

"Of course. I told you I would." I smiled. He handed me a folded piece of paper.

"Write me then."

"As soon as I'm better."

"And I'll write you to let you know how she's fairing before then." Edward added. Jacob nodded and looked once more at me.

"I'm going to miss you Bells."

"Me too."

"Don't forget me."

"I won't." I smiled. I had wanted to add something to the fact that he had failed to mention that he was a werewolf, but I would have to save it for another time. I walked forward and hugged Jacob Black one last time.

We made it back to the house twenty minutes later. Edward had insisted on slowly down and walking next to me. He was.... like always.... worried that I was upset about something.

We walked back into the house to find everyone home. Emmett and Jasper deeply involved in a Texas Hold'em game, Alice was on the couch fake reading a book behind Emmett's back. She was telling Jasper what card he had. Rosalie and Esme were in the kitchen arranging flowers in vases.

"Are you tired?" Edward asked me.

"Not really. I actually want to talk with Carlisle." He cocked his head to the side. "I just wanted to discuss something that came to mind while we were in the meadow."

"He's up stairs in his study." He led me up the stairs I walked up behind him. I made it to the third step when my left arm started aching. Not like the pain that had been in my right arm. This one was a dull aching pain. I shook my arm violently trying to get it to go away.

"You alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I lied hoping that he would believe it. Carlisle was sitting in his chair with his feet on the desk reading a medical journal. He looked up when we entered the room.

"How did it go?" he asked Edward.

"They are permitting it as long as it is done outside of Washington." I tried to listen to their conversation. My chest felt tight and it hurt to breath. Something defiantly was not right.

The next thing I knew I was on my knees clutching my chest. Edward's panicked voice ringing in my ears. I looked up to see Carlisle jump over his desk and come towards me. I tried to inhale, but my body refused. Edward cupped my face in his hands. He was scared.

"Bella!" He sounded so far off. "Bella!" I tried to breath. My heart beat faster and faster. This was it. Edward shook me gently.

"Breathe! Damn it!" He yelled louder. "BELLA!" I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I felt my heart give out and my world and everyone in it disappeared.

* * *

Yes! Yes! I know! Another Cliff hanger! Bad Lil~Rahl! Bad! Sorry!

Review Please.

Lil~Rahl


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the Favs, alerts, and reviews!

AN: Okay! So i had this whole chapter typed up last Friday and planned on posting it before the weekend. Just my luck that a thunder storm hit out side and I lost power. I lost the entire chapter before I had a chance to save. I was really upset, because I had to re-write the whole thing over again. (WhHich I'm not a fan of doing in the first place.) I am happy how this ending came out though. I like it better than my last attempt.

Disclaimer applies: *Looks into her pruse and pulls out lip gloss, ID, three pennies and a dime* I still do not own Twilight, but I do own this plot! (It's Mine!)

* * *

Chapter 21

It was bright out today. The sun felt good against my soft skin. I loved days like this in Forks. It made dealing with the cold snow and the wet rain easier. I looked down at the simple red and blue flowers that grew around me. I stretched my feet out and let the grass tickle my toes. The meadow was prefect today, well almost perfect.

I didn't know how long I had been here or even how I had gotten here, but I was here and that was all that mattered. Edward had to be here soon. The wind picked up slowly and blew strands of my hair back. I was wearing a soft blue summer dress that cut off at my knees with my engagement ring on my left hand.

I waited for Edward to show up. I assumed that was what I was waiting for. What was taking him so long? I stood up slowly and wandered through the meadow.

"Edward?" I called out loudly. "Edward!"

"Bella." I heard a faint whisper. I turned my head and noticed my love at the other end of the meadow. I smiled and started to run.

"Bella!" He heard him call out. He never looked in my direction; instead he kept his eye out into the woods.

"I'm here!" I waved my arms over my head. "I'm here Ed..." I smacked into something and fell back hard. I winced and got back up. There was nothing in front of me. I raised my hands in front of me and carefully walked forth. Something was in my way. My hand pressed in to an invisible wall.

"Bella." I heard him say again, his back towards me.

"I'm right here!" I pounded on the wall. "Look at me!" I was starting to panic. Why couldn't he see me? "Edward!" My heart was breaking into just trying to get his attention. Wait....! I stopped. Pounded and looked down at my arms. I remembered. The itching scar, Laurent in the meadow, the cliff, the Volvo, Jacob, and the heart attack, I remembered it all. I glanced up at Edward. Had I died? Was this hell? I felt the tears starting to form. No! I couldn't be dead. I wanted to be a vampire! I wanted to be his. I pounded on the glass again. Screaming out his name. My vision was blurred, probably from the tears. I didn't care. Edward was right there and yet I could not reach him.

My head felt heavy and my vision was getting worse. I had to be dying. My Edward, what would happen to him? Then my vision went black and I fell.

~O^O~

It felt like I was lying in a patch on fresh fallen snow naked as the day I was born; yet everything was dark. My body felt like a weighted down sand bag. I tried once or twice to move my arms, even wiggle my toes, but I was stiff. Everything around me was silent; I wonder where I was, what had happen and most importantly, where was Edward. I still remembered the look of fear and panic in his eyes. It hurt me to see him like that.

"Is she going to be okay?" A voice spoke. A voice I knew very well. Edward. He was here! What was going on?

"I've never dealt with anything like this before." Carlisle! He was here too! Maybe this wasn't hell. Anyway it was better than the meadow. "We have to be patient."

"We've been patient." I heard Edward growl. He growled? At Carlisle?'

"Son..." Carlisle voice didn't seem to falter. "We'll work things out." I wanted to shout out _'Way to go Carlisle'_, but my lips would not move.

"But..." Edward's voice was breaking. "Her heart..."

" I know..." Wait! What about my heart? What happen? Did I die? Was this still hell? No! "I'll run more test tomorrow. You should go hunt. You're know good to her like this."

"I'm not leaving her." Edward stated strongly. I heard Carlisle sigh. It was quiet for sometime. I wondered if they were still near me. I started fighting with my body. I wanted to move, to open my eyes and look upon my darling Edward. I need him, like fish need water.

"Bella?" I heard his voice and then I felt his fingers caress my cheek. "Can you hear me?" _'YES!" M_y mind shouted. He was next to me, touching me. "Squeeze my hand." I tried to ignore the agony in his voice and try to just squeeze his hand. My body would not respond and that made me panic. Did he think I was dead? No! Not Edward.

"You can't leave me." He spoke uneven. "I can't exist without, Bella. I'm... I'm ...scared. You have to come back to me." _'I'm here! I'll never leave you!'_ I tried to say. I was breaking down. I was going out of my mind. _'Edward! I love'_

"You." Wait! Was that me?

"Bella?" I heard his voice. "Bella?" he said again. I could practically hear hope rolling off his tongue. I tried to speak again, but found that my lips would not budge. How in the hell did I do that? "Bella...squeeze my hand. Let me know you're still with me." I felt his hand against mine. It wasn't cold. I focused all I could on his hand in mine. I focused on my hand wrapping around his. I heard him breath a sigh of relief and he started laughing.

"Oh Bella..." I swear he was crying. I then felt his lips upon mine. "I love you." _'I'_

"Love you too." I did it again! He laughed again and this time I felt his lips on my forehead.

"You're going to be okay." He spoke. I focused on squeezing his hand again and this time he squeezed back.

"CARLISLE!" He voice rang in my ears. "Carlisle! Come quick!"

"What is it?" I heard his father voice again.

"She's..." he broke off. "What are you doing?" There was a loud thud near me. "Get that out of here." What was going on?

"So she can see herself when she opens her eyes." It was Alice. "She's going to be beautiful."

"She's always been beautiful."

"You know what I meant."

"How much longer?" Edward asked.

"Not long at all..." Alice spoke. I could hear her smile. How much longer was I going to be stuck like this? No one answered so I assumed that Edward had read Alice's mind. "I wonder if they'll be any side affects?" What? Side affects? What were they talking about?

"We may never know." Carlisle spoke. I had almost forgotten that he was still in the room. "I don't think there's ever been a case like Bella's. Who would have thought that sucking the venom out would only prolong the transformation. We are lucky enough that Bella was brave enough to survive it." There was a slight energetic pause. I hated not knowing what really was going on. "Figuratively speaking though." They laughed and so did I. I knew what it meant.

I wasn't dead. I had changed. I could be with Edward forever and ever. Loving him more and more as time went by. I was a vampire. Our life together could now begin. A part of me felt like crying tears of happiness, where as the other wanted this paralysis to be over with. I wanted to hold him in my arms, kiss him and never let him go.

I don't know how long I lay there fighting with myself. This wasn't fair! I wanted to get up. I heard shuffling in the room. I couldn't keep track of how my soft footsteps I heard, but I assumed that the whole family was in the room. Was this it? My head started to whirl with so many questions at once that I felt as if I had been pushed away from my body. I didn't feel pain or emotions and then I heard it, his prefect musical voice calling out to me.

"Bella? Love? Can you hear me?" As if on cue, I opened my new eyes onto the world. My Edward was standing over me. My favorite crooked smiled craved into his lips. My breath was stolen away by his beauty. He leaned forward, his eyes never leaving mine, before his lips touched mine. They weren't cold. He leaned his forehead against mine and without a hesitation he spoke the last thing I ever expected to hear him say.

"Beep, Beep." I couldn't help but laugh; my eyes were strained onto my new family. The look on their faces was priceless, except for Alice who was rolling on the floor.

* * *

Beep! Beep! (Translated into English means Review! Review!)

Lil~Rahl


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks for all the great reviews, Alerts, and Favs.

AN: The story is nearly complete. One more chapter to go. Sorry for the late update and happy 4th!

Disclaimer applies: Still do not own TWILIGHT

* * *

Chapter 22

Everything in my new world was completely different and best of all.... I was the one that had to be careful with Edward. Everything about us was different. The kisses were so fierce that they threaten to burn me alive. His touch was no longer cold; there was no reason to shiver against his skin. He looked even more glorious to me. Then there was the heated passion every time we touched. We had never been intimate before and now that I was no longer breakable we found it harder and harder to resist. I wanted to marry him before we finally gave ourselves to each other. Something Edward didn't want to do, but agreed with the reason. I couldn't blame him for being upset. He had been a virgin for a hundred years. The man had the itch.

Hunting was our number one distraction. We would go out and run through the woods. New Hampshire was very beautiful this time of year. It was still winter, but I could smell spring right around the corner. I even bagged my first mountain lion and though it was pretty satisfying, I agreed a little more with Emmett. Grizzly Bear were a better hunt. Though both tasted great to me. I did like that fact the Edward cringed when I jumped after the lion. It made me laugh to myself. He would always try to protect me whether or not I needed it. My stupid over-protected vampire.

Within the week of my new life, I had finally got into the swing of things. It was a little weird when I realized I never had to sleep again. Not that it mattered anyway. When Edward asked if I would miss it I snorted and laughed before I replied that Jellyfish made me queasy. Again the look on his face was priceless. He never asked what I meant and I'm glad he didn't. I don't think he would ever understand why I hated them.

I found out that my entire transformation took a week and a half and during that period the Cullens had staged my death, move me to New Hampshire and attend my funeral. I never asked how my parents took it. I didn't want to know. It would hurt too much. The night that it first started back in Forks, Carlisle believes that the Venom finally hit my heart. With that and the stress and the many injuries I had received it practically looked like I had a major heart attack. He had told me that Edward had wanted to increase the venom flow in my body, but they all feared that my heart would give out due to all the stress. Edward moved me to New Hampshire while everyone else set to work. When it was five days later that they said my heart stopped beating.

This part of the story Edward sort of walked off. I got the feeling that he didn't want to remember it. He probably thought I had died or something. Carlisle then told me that they were about to give up and declare that I had passed away until Alice jumped in the middle. The little pixie had stated that her vision of me was starting to become clear. She wanted more time. I looked over to Alice and mouthed the words 'thank you' over to her. She smiled back and mouthed 'you owe me'. I sighed to myself when it hit me that I was going to have to suffer through one of her shopping escapades. GOD! Strike me now!

It was raining outside today. I sat alone in the parlor reading my new book of _Sense and Sensibility. _The book wasn't as worn out as I would have liked, but maybe if I read a dozen or so times the book would familiar again. Esme and Rosalie were up stairs decorating Edward's and mine new bedroom. Alice was out shopping for the perfect comforter, while the boys were out bonding on a hunting trip in Maine. I leaned back in my chair and closed my eyes. My new ears listen to the intense sound of the raindrops outside the widow. It sounded new to me. Everything now a day was knew to me. Pit...pat....pit pat pit... Was the rhythm the raindrops made. They were loud enough that I could almost dance to, if I could dance without tripping over my feet. Though I hadn't tried since becoming a vampire.

I heard silent footsteps towards. They were very distinct. I smiled with my eyes still closed.

"Aren't you suppose to be in Maine with your father and brothers?"

"I snuck off." Edward's voice was still musical to me. "There are other places I'd rather with you..." I opened my eyes. Edward was leaning over me from behind my chair. He leaned down and kissed my lips. I had to fight with temptation. Now was not the time to jump him.

"And where would you rather be?" I asked coolly. He grinned my favorite crooked grin.

"Well...I was thinking something in the southwest. The desert of course." He leaned down ever further and started leaving small kisses up and down my right shoulder. "Maybe a penthouse at Caesars Place or the Belliago. I could have a limo pick us up and take us to a nice little chapel and legally make you mine...." His lips touched my ears. "Forever." Now I really had to fight from being distracted by him.

"Vegas?" He nodded. "You know Alice won't be happy."

"We'll let her plan the next one."

"Next one?"

"You know...the one we plan to have a hundred years from now." I laughed and closed my book.

"Do I need to pack?" He shook his no. "Why not?"

"Because..." he whispered again into my ear. "You won't be needing any clothing for what I have plan." I shivered at the feeling on his breath on my neck. I wanted him, but I kept my mind on other things like arsenic and old lace. "I'm ready when ever you are my love."

"Now?" He nodded again.

"Why not? What do you have to lose?" I shrugged. I knew he was right. "If we leave now we could be in Vegas at sundown."

"Or we could run and catch lunch on the way." I suggested. I still felt a little uncomfortable being around humans. I had surprised everyone by getting over most of the usual newborn habits, but I rather stay from the living for fear of a slip up. I didn't need Jasper hanging on every emotion I had.

"Fine." He spoke. I got out of my chair and grabbed his hand. We walked quickly out of the house. "We need to be quick. I think Alice has already seen what we are planning to do."

"Don't worry about her." I smiled. "I could always envision myself destroying her closet." Edward grinned. I knew that would make him happy.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." I snickered.

"Wait till you see me later."

* * *

Read and Review Plz!

Lil~Rahl (The Sparkly Novelist.)


	23. Chapter 23

Last Chapter!

Thanks to everyone! I can't beleive how well this went over. I thank each and everyone of my readers. Thank you! Thank you!

SparkleGirl88 was my 5ooth reviewer. So this final chapter will be dedictaed to them!

Happy Reading and Enjoy!~Lil-Rahl the Sparkly Novelist.

Disclaimer still applies

* * *

Chapter 23

Our vows had been simple and sweet. I had sat in the passenger seat, while Edward had pulled into the infamous drive-in wedding chapel. Our 'I dos' were quite simple and before long I found myself with a new name, Mrs. Edward Cullen. Edward was quite thrilled with it. My favorite crooked smile was cemented onto his face.

Soon after...I found myself wrapped up in his arms and finally realizing that everything that I ever wanted I had. Edward was mine...forever and we would never grow old, never slow down. We would be like this forever and that's what I planned on. I can't tell you how long we stayed in that hotel suite, I can't tell you what I was thinking or what passionate words were spoken by who, but I can tell you that it was the probably the happiest and raciest moment of my life...err afterlife...or whatever I'm living in.

I hadn't figured out what day it was, nor did I care at this moment. It was twilight as we ran silently through the woods. We had just come off a hunt and were making our way back to Forks to visit Jacob Black before heading home. We both wanted to stall as much as we could, for we knew a very small and scary pixie would be waiting for us. We were going to get it big time from Alice. She had called Edward's phone once we reached Vegas. He had to hold the phone away from his ear. My new ears could hear every single threat. Since then we had shut off our phone and forgot about it.

The woods surrounding Forks felt alive to me now. Its scent was so new and yet familiar. I instantly fell in love with it. Darkness was slowly sweeping in on all sides. Edward held onto my hand tighter.

"Having fun?" He heard him say.

"Yes...oodles." I heard him laugh and I couldn't help but join in. It felt different to be back here. My human memories have nearly faded away, but I still held onto the memory of my father's two story white house and the street it was on. I had wanted to return, but rejected the idea immediately. Though I missed my family, I was more worried of slipping up.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward's voice pulled me out of daydreaming. I still hated it when he asked me that.

"Dad." I spoke quickly. "I wonder how he is?" He squeezed my hand tighter and I knew he would have let me run all the way to his house and perch outside his bedroom window. Maybe one day, but not today or soon. I did not trust myself. It was at that moment that I caught the whiff of something.... terrible. I scrunched my nose and looked over to Edward. My husband simply smiled and spoke.

"They've caught our scent. It won't be long." Soon I was here the sound of something running behind us and the urge to protect Edward became very primal. I hissed loudly at whatever it was.

"Bella." Edward spoke softly. "It's alright." We kept on running through the woods. Holding each other's hands. The wind whipping through our hair and branches snagging our clothes, Alice was going to have a fit when we got back. Soon we stepped into a familiar place and yet I could not fully remember why I should know it. I just remembered that it had something to do with my family. I took a few steps into the massive meadow. It was so familiar, yet my human mind still could not focus on why.

"We played baseball here." Edward spoke up. "Remember the thunder storms?" I nodded. I couldn't account for the entire memory, but I did remember the massive sound the bat smacking the baseball. I faintly remember a lovely red head and a blond man. Their faces very blurred. I shook my head and let the memory go. "It'll be nice to have even teams. We can do girls against boys."

"Sounds like a plan." I smiled back. I looked back out towards the woods and noticed six or so wolves walk slowly out. Perfect timing. Edward stood next to me and held my hand tightly. The wind lightly picked up and the scent of the wolves filled my nostrils. I wanted to gag.

"Ugh....Yuck!" I spat. Edward laughed out loud, before kissing my forehead.

"Yeah I know. You never get use to the smell of wet dog."

"Smells more like wet decaying dog." I corrected. I looked back at the wolves and then notice Jacob walking through them in human form. He had a slight smile on his face as he made his way forth. I stood firmly next to Edward, making sure I wouldn't slip up.

"Trust me." He whispered low and into my ear. "You'd be pretty messed up if you wanted to try and drink their blood." I had wanted to laugh, but kept my composure as Jacob walked closer. He was wearing the usual, a pair of old worn out shorts. He stopped a few feet in front of us and stared at me. It took him minutes before he said anything.

"Bella?"

"Hello Jacob." I said in my perfect musical voice. He raised his eyebrow and looked me over once more.

"You look like a freak." He then held his nose closed. "And you smell like one too." I shrugged.

"At least I don't smell like wet dog." Jacob scoffed it off. He looked over at Edward.

"Yes. She's fine now." Edward spoke easily. "Better than fine. She hasn't had one slip up." He wrapped his arm around me as if to show me off to the pack.

"Well... I almost went after that one hiker." I added.

"But you didn't." he retorted.

"But..." Edward looked into my changing eyes.

"You didn't." I sighed and looked back at Jacob. He was still looking me over.

"You don't look like yourself." He spoke.

"I know."

"But you're in no more pain. So I guess it's a trade off. The Elders were not expecting to so soon. Carlisle letter said that the entire family was coming...."

"Soon. We're in the process of completing the move. Took a little longer this time as we were more occupied with other things." He shook his head in my direction. "We thought as we were on this side of the country we would stop by and see you.

"What were you doing over here in the first place?" I smiled and raised my left hand to show off my lovely ring.

"We got married." I smiled. Jacob nodded, but I knew that it had probably had shocked him. "Might as well. I plan on spending an eternity loving Edward." I didn't have to look at my husband to know that my favorite smile was plastered on his lovely lips. Jacob nodded again. One of the wolves behind him growled lowly. I immediately wanted to defend Edward and myself.

"What's this about Victoria?" Edward asked out of the blue. Victoria? Victoria? I tried to remember back to my human days. I think she was the red haired woman.

"Is that what she's called?" Jacob spat and crossed his arms. "She been running around the woods recently."

"What for?" I asked. Jacob shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll ask when I catch her."

"I wonder if she's trying to avenge James." Edward spoke out. "Our family killed him last year. He is the reason Bella is what she is today."

"Possible." Jacob spoke. "We were chasing her trail towards Seattle when we caught wind of your scent. Half the pack is still chasing her."

"Need two more?" I asked quickly.

"Bella." Edward retorted.

"What?" I looked over to him. "Why not. Maybe they could use the help of a vampire that could read her mind and track her down if she created a false trail or something." I smiled. "Besides...I want payback. The vamps guy bit me and I really haven't had a chance to check out my new strength." I looked back at Jacob. "So?" He didn't say anything. This must be bad.

"Sam doesn't like the idea." Edward spoke out. "But he does agree that the extra help would make the task easier to catch her." I smiled widely.

"Is that a yes?" I clapped my hands together. Jacob looked at Edward carefully.

"Don't you ever get sick of always knowing everyone's thought." Edward's eyes scrunched together.

"Yes especially if there racy ones about my wife." I noticed a few of the wolves and Jacob turn their heads. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes?" I asked again.

"Yes." Jacob spoke. "But..."

"We won't get in your way when the time comes. Bella just wants to get a few blows in and I wouldn't mind a few too." I jumped up and down and clapped my hands together.

"Just give me a few minutes before you follow." Jacob said before running off with the rest of the pack.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want you to see him naked." Edward whispered into my ear. I shivered slightly and thought about the past days in our little hotel suite. I fought myself out of the thoughts. Apparently Edward had been the same predicament. I could see the desire in his eyes

"Later." I whispered into his ear.

"Of course." He smiled sweetly. "We have forever."

"And ever." I pressed my lips against his. "I love you."

"As I love you." He grabbed my hand and kissed it lightly. We looked up into the night. The sky was filled with millions on twinkling stars and just above the trees the blood red moon shown brightly in the dark night. Edward looked heavenly in its shine. If I had been able to, I would have cried. I was so happy in this one moment.

"How ironic." He spoke softly.

"What?"

"The red moon. According to folklore its called the hunter's moon, because hunter's would track they're prey in it's moonlight."

"Yes..." I laughed lightly. "That is very ironic." I smiled at my husband. Edward looked forward and quickly snapped his head back to me.

"You ready?"

"More than you will ever know my love." He entwined his fingers with mine. We were suddenly racing through woods heading towards our destiny. "More than you will ever know."

The End.


	24. Epilogue

The smell of her filled my nostrils. We were getting close and I was more than excited to try out my new strength. Perhaps the wolves would let me rip at least one of her legs off and maybe even beat her with it. After all...Edward had said it was this vampire's mate that nearly killed me last year. I inhaled in her scent once again and forced myself to run faster. With my newborn strength, Edward was now having trouble keeping up. I made a mental note that I was going to have to tease him later. Not that he would care.

We were out in front of the wolves by 20 yards. Just enough so we didn't have to smell them. I didn't need their stink to ruin my hunt. Edward was on my left, twenty or so feet away, his face concentrating on the hunt as well. I knew that he was trying to figure out what her next move would be before we ended up loosing her in Seattle. Edward and I could still follow her, but the wolves couldn't and we had promise that they would be the ones to finally do her in.

"She going to try and lose us in the city limits." Edward spoke to me. "She's too far ahead of us."

"We can make it." I encouraged. I was addicted to this hunt. My entire body was singing as I fazed through the trees.

"If we get into the city, we risk exposure. Think clearly, Bella. You're still a newborn."

"Then I'll just have to be careful." I retorted. I wasn't giving up my prey so easily. Quitting was not an option for me and as much as I loved Edward he was going to have to understand that.

"What about the humans, Bella. Their smell?" At those words, my mouth began to water. Though I had never killed a human, I was still a newborn. I had been very careful to stay away from humans, because I knew what would happen if I ever came close. Would I risk everything now? Should I take a risk? I looked through the woods ahead of me and caught a glimpse of red. It was she! I was catching up; perhaps I could catch her on the outskirts of the city. The fewer humans, the lesser that change that I would attack them. I couldn't stop, not when I was this close.

"Jacob says to stop. They're cutting off the hunt. We're getting to close." Edward spoke. NO!

"I can't."

"You have to. Don't forget that we are still bound by a treaty with the wolves." Edward retorted back. I growled. Stupid treaty. How could I not forget the treaty Carlisle had made years ago? The very same one that I was agreeing to next month so I could stand before the elders and agree to the same terms as well.

"Bella." Edward grabbed my right arm and brought us both to a halt. "If we hurt a human, they'll attack us." He was right and I hated it. I growled at myself and at the wolves. That stupid treaty! Wait! I hadn't agreed to the terms yet. I was still free to hunt her. I looked up at my love and smiled sincerely. I was going to be in serious trouble after tonight, but if I could get in and out quickly with Victoria. The wolves and Edward could finish her off. I had to try, with Victoria on the loose. There was no telling how many she would kill. My darling Edward, I was going to forever regret this. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. One last kiss before I got him mad.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He smiled. "Please forgive me." I bit my lip and prepared to run.

"For what, my love."

"This." In a fraction of a millisecond, I swung at him and sent him flying through the trees and I was, once again on the hunt. Nearing the city limits of Seattle and Victoria. I couldn't have lost that much time dealing with Edward. I inhaled her scent once again and concentrated on it. I had never tried tracking on anything else, but animals.

"Bella!" I heard Edward call out!

"Bella!" And Jacob. Oh! I was really going to get it when I got back to them, if I got back. Up in the distance I could see Victoria. She was just reaching the first few building. I smiled. She was entering on the factory side on the city. What luck. There would be few humans here.

With that encouragement, I ran faster toward Seattle. Focusing on my hunt and her scent and less on Edward and Jacob yelling for me to come back. Soon I found myself following her scent through the maze of factory buildings. I felt a small flame start to burn in my throat. The scent of the humans that had been here still lingered in the air. NO! I couldn't think of it. I forced myself to focus on Victoria and her scent alone.

Out of nowhere a two-by-four came hurling at me, I dodge to the left and looked to where it had come from. Victoria stood not even twenty yards away from, her eyes full of surprises. Apparently she didn't know that I had become a vampire.

"Bella?" She questioned.

"Hello Victoria." I spoke lowly.

"So. I see you're precious Edward finally changed you." She sneered, but not moving away from me. I wondered if she planned to fight me. There was still a chance that she could win. I was going to have to be very careful.

"Unfortunately no it wasn't Edward. You're dear James provided the venom right before the my family ripped him apart." I answered. Hoping that the cruel words would preempt her attack. I saw the slight twinge of madness cross her eyes. She let out a low growl. I stood my ground and prepared for her attack.

"Oh well. I had planned on killing you while you were human." She sneered. "Still...since you came all this way." She moved quickly to the left and straight at me. I turned and ran at her. Our bodied collided and the sound of thunder filled the air. She grabbed my left arm tightly and tried to throw me off of her. I quickly grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked. She cried out and instantly let go of my arm. I went to throw her through a near by wall, only to get knocked off my feet. I got back up and crouched in a defensive position, as she ran towards me. I attacked, knocking her back and landing on top of her. I heard the concrete floor crack beneath her head as my fist collided with it.

"That was for Edward." I hit her again. "And that's for my family." I entangled my fist in her vibrant red hair and yanked. Victoria screamed in pain.

"And that's for me!" My whole body was on a high adrenaline. I punched her over and over again. Her head was starting to give out from each blow.

"Bella!" I ignored the voice that I knew to be my husband. I was almost done. She was almost done. I wanted to kill her.

"Bella!" NO! Not yet! No now! Almost there! She'd almost done for.

"Bella!" I felt Edward's firm hands on my shoulders and soon I was yanked of my kill.

"No!"

"Bella!" Edward's voice filled my mind. I struggled against him. "It's alright. You got her. Look at me." I obeyed and looked into my love's amber eyes. He let out a loud and heavy sigh. "Are you alright?" I nodded. I was still coming down from my high.

"Is she?" I asked. I had to know. Edward shook his head no.

"Not yet. The rest of the pack is on their way. You gave us quite a scare. You shouldn't have ran off by yourself. She could have killed you."

"She didn't."

"But..."

"She didn't." I repeated. "I wouldn't have let her. I plan on spending many years loving you." I added. Edward smiled and I knew I was off the hook. From behind me I could smell one of the wolves. I didn't want to look. I knew what was going to happen. I had done my part and had my revenge.

"Jacob says you're crazy by the way." I laughed. "And he's happy that you're alright." I turned and smiled. Two of the wolves, were in the process of ripping Victoria apart. I turned back to face Edward.

"Can we go?" Edward nodded. In a matter of seconds we were racing back the woods and heading for home. I had no doubt that there was a little pixie there that had seen the fight between Victoria and I. I was going to be trouble. Oh well. They'd get over it.


End file.
